


The worst way to deviancy

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is called Aiden, All androids are humans, All humans are androids, Amanda is their captain and mom, Character Death for like 5 seconds, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor is a nice but stressed bean, Connor is in love with him, Gavin Needs a Hug, Gavin doesnt know, Gavin is GV400, Gavin wont have a good time till the end, He is not deviant, M/M, Mental Abuse, RK900 is called Richard, Sumo is also there as support, Torture, all RKs are brothers, good ending, he will get there, reverse au, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: “Shit, fuck, shit! Gavin, what have they done to you! Are you okay?! Of course you’re not okay! We will get you out! And fixed! As good as new! I swear! Motherfucker!” The human kept babbling in his panic.And Gavin? The android felt oddly at peace in the arms of the human. Its timer was going down, and he knew Connor wouldn’t make it in time to get its pump. He was too much in panic, he couldn't really talk, he didn’t see what Gavin was missing. Still he felt okay with it, now. He would die, but he wouldn’t die alone. Connor was hereHis handler, his partner, his friend, his human had come. Had come for him they had been wrong, all of them had been wrong.[*Time remaining till shutdown: 00:20:42*]Gavin grabbed the trembling arm of his human, making him look at him. He liked the brown of his eyes, it was a deep color. He liked how they were looking worryingly at him.The android moved his lips, trying to speak, forcing his system to do anything, to give him this at least, before it was too late.“You came…. you came for me,” left his mouth, full of static.[*Time remaining till shutdown: 00:03:01*]He had said it, he felt at peace, it felt important.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 52
Collections: Android Whump Reverse Big Bang





	1. Indian Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D!
> 
> This is Team #5 of the Whump Reverse Big Bang! 
> 
> My partner was the sweet Blue (@ChelseaKerr17 on Twitter and @blue-skyandstars on Tumblr)!
> 
> You will find her wonderful artwork in the notes to the fitting chapters! Still don't forget to check out her blog! 
> 
> https://blue-skyandstars.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with some officers being lazy.

“Lieutenant.”  
  
“Mhmm?” was drowsily said as the person looked up from the screen he felt he had been watching for hours now.   
  
“Lieutenant Anderson, your shift has been over since 7:30, it’s now 10:30. You have been staring at the screen of our terminal for 30 minutes now, not contributing to anything that is on the screen. I would advise you to stop for today and get a fresh start tomorrow.”   
  
A chuckle left Connor’s mouth and he leaned back on his desk chair, the back bowing backwards as he looked at the android talking to him.   
  
“Thanks, Gavin.” 

Said android made a face at him, noticing the tone of it’s handler’s voice was different, but it’s social protocols couldn’t decipher the meaning behind it.   
  
“Of course Lieutenant, as your assistant it is my duty to make sure that you fulfill your work to the best of your capabilities.”   
  
Connor rolled his eyes, he swore Captain Stern had sub-written the task routes for this model. But still the android was right and he hadn’t done anything productive per se, the words becoming an ocean of letters and numbers in front of his eyes.   
  
“Fine, you’re right. I will go home.” He sighed and stood up, powering down his terminal and packing up his desk. All under the attentive eyes of his android assistant. 

Trying to grab the empty coffee mugs that had piled up at the end of his desk, he was stopped with hands who already were taking them.  
  
“I will clean that up. It’s better for you, Lieutenant, to get home as fast as possible, to get the optimal amount of rest. I also called you a taxi, as you are in no condition to drive.”   
  
Some comeback was already on his lips, he hated to be coddled like this! But trying to stand up from his chair, he started to stagger a little, the world, and Gavin’s handsome stubbly face, getting blurry in front of his eyes. A hand found its way to his side to steady him.   
  
Maybe Gavin was right, the day had been shit after all, with all the dead ends and stubbornly non-communicative suspects and evidence that didn’t make sense. Red ice cases were always a tricky mistress but this one was even more. The group they were chasing was far too good, always one step ahead of them. And how they got their hands on raw thorium was still a mystery, something that was hard to get without someone being part of Cyberlife, and they hadn’t found a connection to them, yet. He was sure they were part of it, even if not voluntary, they had to take some kind of responsibility. Instead of just throwing new police models at the station to make up for it.   
  
“Lieutenant Anderson, do I have to escort you to the taxi?” Unliving green eyes looked up to him, he always had liked that Gavin was smaller than him.   
  
He shook his head to get out of his musing, he really needed to rest. 

“No, I’m good.” 

The gentle grip on his arm loosened and he already missed it.

“Are you certain?”  
  
Connor would give everything for hearing any amount of emotions in Gavin’s voice, instead of the toneless low timber.   
  
“Yes, I can manage. Thank you, Gavin. I will see you tomorrow.”   
  
The GV200 lowered his head in a nod and grabbed the empty coffee mugs new, ready to fulfill his task. Before he could turn away, the human now instead grabbed it’s arms. Grey cold eyes looked into warm brown ones and Connor smiled at it.   
  
“Thank you for your concern, Gavin.”   
  
_[*Software Instability*]_   
  
His system automatically patched itself up, the GV series had one of the strongest firewalls to be able to work in high profile cases and keep the information from the wrong hands.   
  
Gavin nodded again at him, not saying anything. Connor’s smile fell a little, he gave a squeeze to the android’s arm and then moved away, with slightly wobbly steps, to the entrance of the DPD.   
  
GV against its program, which was displaying in its HUD the task of cleaning up before going into a much needed stasis, watched its handler leave the precinct to make sure he made it out safe. Protecting its handler was one of the highest tasks on its list after all, and that for GV’s logic included the wellbeing of Lieutenant Anderson.   
  
As the human passed the front door of the building, GV turned and made its way to the breakroom to take care of the empty mugs. It cleaned them with care under the cold water of the sink, that it couldn’t feel. The Lieutenant was very protective of his mugs, all of them with a different so-called “pun” around dogs or a picture of a dog. The one GV was holding had even a picture of the Lieutenant’s own dog, Sumo, on it. It had met the canine, who with great joy had run up to it, jumped and pushed it over, then got on the ground. demanding pets from the android. After the Lieutenant had stopped laughing at GV, he had explained what to do and how to pet the bear of a dog. It had been a nice experience, even if strange when GV’s social protocol was already fucked up as it was and animals not even being part of it.   
  
Finishing its cleaning and filtering through its memories, it turned to its next task, making its way to the stasis ports at the wall of the homicide department. It chose the next free one and went in position, to make sure it had the precinct in view and be ready for its new task in the morning.   
  
Closing its eyes, as humans got irritated if it went into stasis with its eyes wide open, it let it\s system power down to its most basic functions.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________   
  


It’s system informed it of the incoming object and noise around him, its stasis countdown not even going for two hours.   
  
With a snap it opened its eyes and looked at the hand in front of it, which was snapping impatiently. It belonged to Officer Wilson.   
  
“Hey, tin-can, you awake yet?!”   
  
GV focused full on the human.   
  
“Yes, Officer Wilson. Is there a problem?”   
  
The officer was annoyed. Officer Tewernce, who was standing next to him, snickered. 

“Yes, there is a problem GV! Me and Alex here are hungry and all the other ones of your kind,” he spat the word out of his mouth like a chewing gum that had lost all its flavour. “Are busy, so you will now get us some food, while we do the _real_ police work here!”   
  
GV stared at the officer for a few seconds, processing the request and after cross checking with it’s tasks list and it’s handler program, the command didn’t collide with any of it. It could get the two officers their desired food and come back to the precinct to still fulfill a full circle of stasis and be in top condition for the next day.   
  
“Understood. Where should I require your food?”   
  
A hand came close to its face and petted its cheek roughly and patronizingly.   
  
“What a good bot you are GV! No wonder Lieutenant Anderon likes you so much!” Wilson pulled his hand away, while Twerence snickered louder next to him.   
  
GV chose none of its offered dialogue options in his HUD, to answer the officer. It had strict instructions to not enable people _who were not worth it_ , as the Lieutenant called it. Officer Wilsons and Officer Tewerence’s comments fell under this category.   
  
A few bills were thrown against its chest and only its robotic reflexes allowed it to catch the money.   
  
“Go to the Indian place on main. I want number 23 with extra naan, and you Alex?”   
  
Officer Tewerence now opened his mouth the first time in the whole conversation. “Number 45, and no onions.” 

He had a very nasal voice, Lieutenant Anderson called it like talking with a muppet. GV understood that it was no pleasant voice, even if it could not make its own opinion about it.   
  
It nodded at the officers and then began to move, as soon as both turned and got back to the work of the night shift.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
Getting to the restaurant, even if it was further away than the normal establishments the Central Station favoured, took more time then what GV had calculated in the beginning. It had started to rain and police androids had no allowance to use the public transportation without a human officer present.   
  
So GV had made its way through the streets, which even this late at night were full of people now crowding the place with umbrellas over their heads.   
  
Finding and getting into the restaurant was more than easy for its system, ordering of course, too. Even if the human at the counter had taken its order with a sneer and it had listened to the anti-android conversation they had in Hindu, its system automatically translating the words.   
  
Now twenty minutes later it was out again in the rain, no umbrella in its hand, as the food was secure from the water in its plastic bag. The main street had become even more crowded, unusual for such weather. But not far from where GV was an opera house that had just ended the last show for tonight and everybody was getting out of it, to their cars, taxis or public transportation.   
  
GV made its way carefully back, in regards of the content it was carrying and how humans didn’t like to stumble into androids, even less if they were made out of more durable material then the normal household model.   
  
Using its reconstruction software and the GPS in its HUD, GV got a good chunk of its way done, before it came into a huge crowd that it couldn’t evade by any means, as the street was off limits for it.   
  
Being between all these humans and some androids, all pushing and waiting at the same time for a street light to turn green, its software was a little overwhelmed. It wasn’t made for this kind of environment. And so it didn’t notice, when behind it somebody raised a hand and with a quick jap gave an electric shock with a high quality taser against its neck, directly on its neckport.   
  
Its HUD didn’t even have the chance to inform it of the damage it had taken, before anything went black and it's knees gave out, the food falling from its hand, spilling all over the street and on the shoes of the people next to it. 

  
  



	2. Not there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor notices that his android is missing, and oh boy doesn't that look good for everybody. 
> 
> Richard tries to be the voice of reason.
> 
> Amanda is not interest in all that drama. Jeffrey helps.

Having, surprisingly, still managed a good few hours of sleep, Connor made his way to his desk with more energy than he should have at seven in the morning. 

His face contorted in confusion as there wasn’t any sight of Gavin with his usual cup of coffee. He started to look around in search of the missing android, this had never happened before since they had been teamed up by the Captain three years ago.   
  
Putting his backpack down he made his way to the breakroom, maybe Officer Miller had gotten his partner in another conversation about his son and what were the probabilities of him doing anything bad to Daimon. There wasn’t anything that Miller did wrong per se, just a very worried first time father.   
  
But coming to the mouth of the room, there was also no sight of Gavin, a scowl formed on his face. Before he could go and investigate the rest of the precinct - maybe some new evidence had come up and GV was already cataloging it in the evidence room, or maybe something had happened to him and he was in the repair rooms? - Connor dearly hoped it wasn’t the latter - a hand on his arm stopped him.   
  
“Good, you are here Connor. Come, the Captain has called in a meeting for the case. I think they finally will form a task force.” It was his younger brother Richard, who even as a human had a monotone voice and always tired cold blue eyes.   
  
“Ye, sure, that’s good.” Connor still looked around trying to find his partner, only answering half heartedly. Richard still having a hand on his, started to pull him to the conference rooms. “Have you seen, Gavin?”   
  
His brother stopped for a second in his step and turned to him confused. “Your GV? No. I didn’t look for him though.”   
  
“Oh… Well do you know if there was any new evidence maybe or something yesterday, that he could be in repair?” 

Richard looked at him irritated.

“Haven’t you listened to me, Connor? We have a meeting about the case with the Captain, if any evidence should have turned up now, she will tell us there an even more, if some police android was in the need of repair, because of the case! Now come, we don’t want to be late, you know how much she hates that.”  
  
His younger brother pulled harder at his arm.   
  
“Stop, Rich! I have to find Gavin first! To see if he is okay! Normally he is already on my desk with my morning cup of coffee. I just need to know he is alrig-”   
  
The sergeant scoffed at him.   
  
“Look that is not important right now and it can’t join the meeting either way, you know how the Captain doesn’t like that. Now stop stalling this and come, the sooner we are in there the sooner you can find your bot!”   
  
Connor’s own face now turned to a scowl, he didn’t like how Richard was taking all of this- he had to find GV! He was starting to get worried. But logically he knew his brother was right and also stressed by the case, he had to do more leg work and ran into even more dead ends than him. And he was also right, the Captain was a stickler for her rules and he didn’t want to be on her bad side. With this in mind and the thought that if Gavin had been hurt, he as his handler would have been automatically notified by the repair crew of the DPD and Gavin himself, he felt a little more at ease, following his brother.   
  
“Fine, but after this, I’m going to search for him.”   
  
Richard just nodded absently and pulled him to the last few steps to the open door of the meeting room, where he could already see the Captain waiting impatiently for everybody to come in.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________

Richard had been right that the Captain had wanted to form a red ice task force, him and his younger brother both had a spot on it and starting tomorrow there would come some detectives of the vice department to help them along. Not that he was the biggest fan of these people, he knew they took their job seriously and had all their hands full, still he didn’t have to like that other people came into his station. At least they all would be under his command as the highest ranking officer, small mercies.   
  
With this done and leaving Richard behind who was in a deep conversation with Officer Pearson about something case related, he made his way back to the heart of the precinct. Now he had time to search for Gavin/ Maybe he even turned up himself and had an explanation ready why he had been missing this morning. A grin found itself on Connor's lips, no matter what he would tease the android merciless about the missing morning coffee, just to see that cute crunch of his nose, when his social system sometimes didn’t get what he meant by what he said.   
  
But as he stepped into the precinct there was still no sight of Gavin, not at his desk, not at the stasis ports and not when he turned a little to see through the open archway of the breakroom. His stomach fell a little and worry started again to grow in him.   
  
He swallowed nervously and turned, it was time to look for his partner in the evidence room and maybe in the archives and hopefully not in the repair rooms.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________

Nothing. _Nothing._ He hadn’t found Gavin anywhere. Not in the evidence room, not in the archives - not even the old paper ones! - not in the repair room - thankfully - and the mechanics there also had no information! He had searched on the rooftop, where normally he took one of his breaks to clear his head and in the underground garage! He had asked anyone on his way, even some of the other police androids, but no one had any clue where his partner was!

With panic starting to swell in his chest, he had made his way back to the precinct. He needed to think! He needed some coffee in his system. Yes, some coffee would certainly help and he could tease Gavin even more with it!

 _He can’t be on patrol, I would have been informed about that! Maybe he is at SWAT? That’s unlikely, but maybe Aiden knows something? Or I can at least ask Allen for help. Aiden should really have chosen a less boring name for the AL700._   
  
These thoughts in his head, Connor blindly made himself some coffee, all from muscle memory, even as he hadn’t made that many cups himself since having Gavin at his side. He turned to the bar tables that were placed around the breakroom, ignoring the other officers around him.   
  
So deep in thought and worry, he didn’t really notice the officers settling next to him on the other table. But he certainly heard them, with how loud and heated they talked to each other.   
  
“- I can’t believe the bucket of bolts, never returned with the food! Where the fuck did it go, did it get lost on the way? I swear Alex they are not worth all the hassle they bring! Not even able to get some food, for some real hard working officers?!”   
  
Next to Officer Wilson, Officer Tewerence hummed along, while drinking his coffee.   
  
“I mean what is it good for then? It can follow any command given to the Lieutenant, but not something this easy from us?! I tell you they are all just garbage cans and we should all just throw them away if they only listen to the higher ups. What's the use of them then?!” 

“You’re right! And why do only the higher ups get some of those! We officers need help, too. I swear in the next union meeting I will bring it up! That’s so unfair!”  
  
Slowly Connor’s mind put the snippets of the conversation he was hearing in passing next to him and the situation he was in together.   
  
“Yes! We should do that! They can’t be the only ones to profit from these buckets! I’m sure we can find even better use for them than they already have!” Officer Willson, elbowed Tewerence with a meaningful smirk on his face and the other snickered. “Hear, he-”   
  
“What!”   
  
Both flinched and turned to him in his outburst. Their faces turned an unhealthy white immediately when they saw who was talking.   
  
“L-Lieutenant Ar-!” Wilson started.   
  
“Cut that shit Wilson, who did you send out for food?! You know the police androids are here to help with _investigating_ and not to your comfort!” In his outburst, he had made his way over to their table, now being directly in the face of both officers.   
  
“S-sir, we didn’t mean any disrespect!” “And, we are not the only ones!” They both were feverishly trying to save their own skin, but Connor had murder in his eyes. 

If they both were responsible for Gavin being missing he would rip them a new one, make it that they wished they never had gotten up that day! Besides the point that they had used _his_ Gavin for such a minimal task, not being able to move their own butts!

"You have three seconds to tell me which “bot” you sent, or a disciplinary will be so high up your file that your next patrol will be at the end of the city!” He was getting louder in his anger.   
  
Wilson got himself together for a second, and it seemed he got some courage together to stand up against his superior officer, if the glint in his eyes was anything to go by. But not so Tewerence who whimpered a little in fear, the Lieutenant was so unusually scary in his outburst.   
  
“I don’t ha-” Wilson started, but Tewerence interrupted him.”GV! The GV! We sent it to get some food yesterday! At night shift!” He babbled fastly, so fast Connor nearly didn’t understand him.   
  
More rage bubbled up in him.   
  
“ _You did what?!_ ” Connor couldn’t have cared in this very second that the whole precinct could hear him, or that many heads turned to the scene. His hands formed to fist hit the surface of the table hard, making both flinch again and the table let out a pitiful sound of protest. 

“W-we were hungry! And it was raining! And all the other ones were busy! It’s not like they need much rest, right?” Looking for help in his defense, Tewerence turned to Wilson, who just looked at him angrily. Tewerence was truly a coward.  
  
“Did I get this right... You two!” He pointed at them, angrily and accusingly. “Sent out _my_ assistant for a food run, because _you_ both didn’t want to go, simply because it was raining?!”   
  
Helplessly, Tewerence nodded, while Wilson just glared at the whole scene.   
  
Connor exploded. “Not _only_ do you both have no right to give any police android such a command, let alone sending them out of the station without any officer at their side, but you sent one to run a _food errand!_ They are here to help crowd control and the investigation- that one, specifically, for _my_ investigations! Not for your fucking comfort! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?”   
  
The desk was truly the only thing that protected both the officers from him jumping them and giving them a taste of his fists.   
  
“He is far above doing your errands! His model and protocols are not to be used like that! He is here to help with the investigations and nothing else! He is here to help _my investigations_ and not your ridiculous food cravings! For fuck’s sake! You can order your food, if you would use your brains for something more than the basic human functions! You tell me now! Where the fuck you have sent him! And _if_ I don’t find him there, I will force feed you my fucking paperwork!”   
  
The angry mask of Wilson had fallen the deeper Connor had gotten into his outburst, and he had taken a step back, colliding with the table behind him. While Tewerence was trying to hide unsuccessfully behind the table.   
  
Connor opened his mouth again to continue in his rant, but was interrupted by a cool and monotone voice from behind.   
  
“Connor, what is going on here?” 

Still in rage he turned and found, again, his brother, who looked at him cool and collected, analyzing the situation, or as much as he could look like that with deep bags under his eyes. Right now Connor didn’t really care how stressed his younger brother was! Gavin was truly missing!  
  
“What’s going on Richard?! These two idiots,” he pointed again harshly at the officers, “sent out Gavin, _my assistant_ , for some stupid food run yesterday! And didn’t mention to anybody that he _hadn’t returned yet_!”   
  
Tewerenced started to crouch behind the table, and whimpered when Richard’s cool eyes fell on him.   
  
“Well that certainly explains how he can be missing, without anybody noticing.”   
  
“You don’t say!” Richard gave him a side-glance.   
  
“Nevertheless, an outburst like this is not needed, Connor. I’m sure we can find your missing android, with the location they send us and even more, if we check its GPS. If you haven’t already have done that?”   
  
Connor looked at his brother like a deer stuck by a headlight. Why didn’t he think of that?!   
  
Richard turned again to the officers, using his superior height and build to his advantage in his intimidation.   
  
“So, Wilson, Tewerene, where did you send the GV?” If possible Richard’s voice had turned even colder.

Wilson collided again with the table at his back, but answered this time.  
  
“T-to the Indian place on main. It’s not that far!”   
  
Richard nodded.

“That’s like a fucking half an hour walk! Did you both idiots forget that no police android can use public transportation on their own?!” Connor, still angry, chimed in.  
  
An arm to placate him was pushed in front of him, before he really could jump the table and attack the officers. Richard gave him a cool glance.   
  
“Wilson, Tewerence, go and report to Detective Florence. I heard she needed some help at the scene by the docks.” 

Both officers made a face, with the meeting today everybody knew that at the docks, they had found some evidence in the sludge and Florence was the poor fool that had to get it all out. As they hadn't started to move immediately after the command, Richard took a threatening step closer. They squirreled away. The taller man let out a sign and turned to his brother.  
  
“And now to you. I need you to calm down, Connor. It helps nothing if you are so aggravated. I will help you to search for your assistant’s GPS, okay?” Being used to his brother and how he showed emotions, it did wonders when he used a slightly more comforting, if still cool, tone. You wouldn’t notice the difference if you didn’t know what to look for. 

Under Richard’s watchful, but also slightly concerned, eyes, as it was not often that you saw Connor so angry. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He counted to twenty in his head for good measure.  
  
“Okay, okay. You’re right. Sorry. It’s just so stupid! Gavin is missing because these two idiots couldn’t move their own asses!” And he was starting again.   
  
A hand landed on his shoulder, turning him around and pushing him into walking.   
  
“I know, Connor. But that won't help you right now. Let’s go to your desk and look up your android's GPS. You know your handler access?”   
  
“Of course!” As if he didn’t know them! He had memorized them long ago by heart.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________

Sadly looking up Gavin’s GPS signal brought nothing, and panic and worry spread again to every pore of Connor’s body.   
  
“That is strange,” Richard concluded the oblivious.   
  
Connor tapped his fingers nervously on his desk.   
  
“It could maybe be under a stronger structure and that is why it is not working. Or it could be in a too dense area, with too much sig-”

“That doesn’t explain why his signal isn’t on at all! I mean on main street there isn’t a building like that! Look at the map, Richard! And too dense an area? Maybe, but we both know that Gavin is too advanced, he’s not a normal household model, to lose a signal so easily! He is a police android for fucks sake!” Panic was ringing in his voice. 

“Connor, I’m trying to make as much sense out of it as you do. A police android missing is bad enough, but there has to be a logical explanation for it.”

“Fuck your logic, Richard! What if he was run over by a car, or some fuck up attacked him, which hates the police! Or the rain got into his casis! Or-”  
  
“I don’t think a little rain would hurt it so badly, Connor. But-”   
  
“Shut the fuck up! What do you know! You don’t even have an android, because you can’t handle a partner!”   
  
Richard flinched back, like Connor had slapped him. That was a sensitive topic. But before he could dig deeper, to get more into the reason, he was interrupted again that day, now with a far colder and sterner voice.   
  
“What is going on here.”   
  
Both turned around immediately and there in her normal powerful stature, even if she was smaller than both of them, stood their Captain Amanda Stern and her own android assistant JF600 with its permanent scowl, and like usual in parade rest.   
  
Connor snapped his mouth shut, not daring to speak when he was like this. It had been a long time ago when he had been on a good leg with the Captain, but with time and more tasks and power handed to him as Lieutenant, that had changed. He had started to ask questions and defying her commands. And if Captain Stern didn’t like one thing, next to being unpuntunctuall, it was not following what you were told to do.   
  
Richard answered for him, as he didn’t speak and he was with her far better. Connor felt thankful for a second.   
  
“The Lieutenant’s assistant android GV is missing, seemingly since yesterday late evening.”   
  
She raised one eyebrow unimpressed. “And that happened how?”   
  
“From what we know, two officers sent it out to fetch food that night and it hadn’t returned, nor was it reported missing.” 

The Captain looked down at them with hard eyes. Connor fidgeted a little and didn’t look up.  
  
“Who was it? I don’t want equipment handled so carelessly.”   
  
Connor bristled as she called Gavin _equipment_. The android was much more, so much more in Connor’s eyes, but he also knew the opinion the Captain had on androids. 

Richard continued for him, noticing Connor’s discomfort he took a step closer to him. “Wilson and Tewerence, I already sent them out to help Detective Florence at the docks, as punishment, but I will be sure to add a formal write up to their file, Captain.”  
  
She waved him away. “Good, that is taken care of. But let Jeffrey do that, it's here for that after all.” She gave her android a side glance. Its LED turned yellow for a second. 

“It is done, Captain Stern,” it proclaimed.   
  
“Good.” She turned back to her subordinates. “Now that this is clearly taken care of, do you mind explaining to me Lieutenant, why a simple missing android justifies such an unprofessional outburst?”

Connor absolutely hated her patronizing tone, he was not her son! But he did look up to her, raising his chin high and looking at her with a defiant glint in his eyes.   
  
“As Gavin is my assistant, I need him to continue this investigation. And even more with the now built task force. He is a vital element of it.” Putting on a mask of cold professionalism was second nature to him whenever he talked to her. Otherwise he would have been out of the DPD a long time ago.   
  
“Are you telling me that you can’t fulfill your job, Lieutenant Anderson, without an old android model? If that is the case, then it’s more than easy to give you another one of our officer models, we have enough of them. And if not, I don’t see any problem getting more from Cyberlife for.”   
  
There was a glint in her eyes that made Connor’s skin crawl, but he held it together.   
  
“Most certainly, I can do my job without him, bu-”   
  
“Then I don’t see any problem here.” She interrupted him cold and gave him a dismissive wave, as she turned.   
  
“No! That is not, what I meant, Captain! Gavin is-”   
  
She spun around, looking at him with angry eyes. “From what you just said, Lieutenant you can do your job alone. And so I must insist you do so! As you clearly can’t take care of the equipment given to you! The GV model was already outdated either way and our never PO models will do a just as good, if not better job, than it! Or are you going to tell me you got attached to a machine, Anderson.”   
  
The Captain had a dangerous glint in her eyes, yes she certainly didn’t like androids and even less people who saw them more than machines.   
  
Connors head was spinning to come up with a plausible answer, there had to be a way to get Gavin back! He didn’t want any model! He wanted _his Gavin_.   
  
“I apologize for the interruption Captain, but the GV400 may be an outdated model to the other police models, but its special hard and software allows it to be far more flexible. As it is a model, not unlike myself who needs a handler to function, which Lieutenant Anderson is. Furthermore with its strong firewall and reconstructions software, it can do far more than the normal PO model. And with it being involved in this already ongoing investigation, it has saved vulnerable data to its system. So whoever got the hands on it, even in a shut down state, can try to extract this information. Which would damage the investigation most certainly, in such a high stake case.”   
  
Connor could kiss the android at the moment.   
  
The Captain was silent, not looking at her android, while Richard’s eyes were on Jeffrey. Slowly she turned to her assistant.   
  
“Is that so, Jeffrey?”   
  
“Most certainly Captain, as the GV had yet to load up its memory of the day and the information of the results from yesterday. I presume that is from it not going into stasis, because of the unnecessary errand it was sent on.”   
  
Captain Stern snapped her tongue and turned back to them. She looked unhappy and Connor tried really hard not to send her a beaming smile, he knew that he had won!   
  
“Fine. Lieutenant, you have my allowance to get after your assistant android.” She looked at him sternly. “But only to find it, because it hasn't loaded up in the reports from yesterday. Which are important for the case and the task force. You will find it, bring it back and make sure the information is added to the files. I expect you to keep up with your normal tasks! I don’t want any paperwork piling up! The case and task force takes priority to finding this android! And stop with your outbursts, they are unbecoming of you as a superior officer!”   
  
She gave him a last look, full of anger and arrogance and then turned Jeffery hot on her clicking heels. A bright beaming smile formed on Connor’s lips.   
  
“That was close,” Richard muttered next to him.   
  
Connor gave him no answer, full with new energy even if there was still worry in his heart, he stood up and put on his jacket.   
  
“Where are you going now Connor?!” 

He quickly put his gun and handcuffs on his belt. 

“You heard the Captain, searching for my android assistant!” He was already moving to the door.

Richard followed him confused. “But we don’t have its GPS!”  
  
“Well, the technology isn’t helping! I will do some good old leg work! Don’t wait up for me, and if anything comes because of the taskforce, email it to me.”   
  
And with that he was out of the door. 

  
  



	3. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GV wakes up and would be not amused with the situation if it could. 
> 
> Humans never listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this the first art work of Blue comes into play :D!
> 
> Here you can find it: https://blue-skyandstars.tumblr.com/post/627947580923478016/art-piece-1-for-the-android-whump-reverse-big
> 
> I used everything a little broadly, so you will fins snippets of it in a few chapters!

Coming out of stasis after being shocked at one of its most vulnerable spots was not something it wished to repeat. It was not painful, as it couldn’t feel any pain. But the crash its system had taken was still on its HUD. Making it not possible to see for a moment, before it was able to push the notifications away. Then it blinked at its surroundings.  
  
It was in a damp and dark place, its night vision turning on after a few seconds of calibrating. It was in some kind of cellar or bunker, if the layout and walls told anything. Furthermore it realized it was hanging by chains from the ceiling, its feet not touching the ground. It registered some light strain on its wrist joints, nothing too alarming, yet.

After taking in its surroundings, it immediately tried to make connection to the station or even to any android nearby.It had to be missing for some time now at least and it had more chance to be found and be back on task, if it let out an S.O.S. 

_[*Calling Lt. Anderson*]_

_[*Calling Lt. Anderson*]_

**[*Calling Lt. Anderson*]**

_[*Calling Cyberlife*]_

_[*Calling Cyberlife*]_

But sadly, either the shock to its port or the surrounding area must have been blocking the software. It was not possible for it to send any message out. Just an [ERROR] appearing in red on its HUD. Trying a more local round next, more errors popped up, again taking its sight from it. Its local module was fried. Its LED turned from a processing yellow, to a deeper orange.  
  
There was no way it could send any signal to the outside world. Would it have been human, now would have been a good moment to panic. But as it wasn’t one, its construction software was the next step, to get back to its task.  
  
In seconds, some options for an escape came up. None were over 50% of success. Taking the most plausible option it had at the moment, it grabbed the chain above it and tried to rise to its attachment to the ceiling. If it could use its body weight, and the momentum of its fall, it could break the attachment from the ceiling.  
  
The task was more difficult than it already sounded, its wrist were too tightly bound to give it much movement and small errors popped up about the strain it put on its wrist joints.  
  
With a grating sound the rusty metal door to its prison opened and some light shown in, casting a shadow of a human figure into the room.  
  
“Good, it’s awake.”  
  
The figure stepped in the room.  
  
>>> Emerick, Jackson, 34 (born 23/03/2004).

> Place of residence: Detroit.  
> Criminal Record: Various traffic offenses, trepassing on Cyberlife grounds, Red Ice Trafficing (charged with a 3 year sentences and released on good behaviour), suspect of murder of Alaine Brown of 2032 (open case), suspect in case 45d-3op-94 under jurisdiction of Lieutenant Anderson.

  
GV was still holding on the chain, putting more strain on its joins, while it tried not to move, watching the suspect coming closer.

The suspect (Emerick Jackson), stopped in front of it.  
  
“So, you bucket of scrap metal... We can do this the easy way and you tell me what I want to know. Or...” Emerick stepped even closer, took a break and breathed into GV’s face. It analyzed red ice in his breath, beside notes of food and decaying teeth. “The hard way. So choose wisely.”  
  
GV kept looking at him, not breaking the contact, its LED swirling again yellow before it turned to a blue. It seemed to anger the man. With a cry of rage, he lashed out, punching GV in its chest. The impact of the hit, even if it hurt the human more than any of GV’s components, made it lose its handling on the chain. It fell down, it heard a near silent crack sound. Its left wrist joint was damaged and the propabilities to be able to succeed in its first escape plan lowered.  
  
“I’m talking to you, fuckface! Tell me what the fucking police has on us!” 

Spit landed on its face.  
  
“Information about an open investigation is not to be shared with civilians, without explicit instruction of designated handler.”  
  
An ugly feral grin formed on the suspect’s lips. “Okay, then you want it the hard way I see. _William_!” he barked at the open door.

The sound of steps could be heard and then some shuffling, before another mousy looking man with a laptop in his hand came into the room.  
  
>>> Gartner, William, 27 (born 19/05/2011)

> Place of residence: Detroit.  
> Criminal Record: Charged with minor possession of red ice, Charged about intrusion with cybercrime intent (on parole). 

“Yes, boss?” he asked with a small voice.

“The shit head doesn’t want to talk. Take care of it!” Emerick barked, making the other man flinch.  
  
Gartner quickly nodded and came over. He looked up, fearful of the GV, while Emerick started to move around the room, watching, like a leopard waiting for its feeding.

The other man moved quickly to GV’s neck. Not to its back port, but to the smaller side ones. With dirty short nails, he started to force open some panels.  
  
“ Please refrain from engaging in physical contact. As property of the police department, it is a felony to tamper with, or in any way compromise my corporeal integrity. ”  
  
More error messages appeared in its view, as the panels finally let up under the pressure. Its LED shot up to swirl in an angry red. 

“Please refrain from engaging in physical contact. As property of the police department, it is a felony to tamper with, or in any way compromise my corporeal integrity” It repeated its message, a little more pressing.  
  
“Fucking hurry up, idiot! And make that thing stop talking! I can’t listen to its stupid voice any longer.”  
  
“Y-yes b-boss!” he stuttered.

“Please refrain from engaging in physical contact. As property of the police department, it is a felony to tamper with, or in any way compromise my corporeal integrity.”

With quick fingers, while it was still repeating the message of warning, which went unheard, cables were stuffed roughly in the open ports and the younger man sat down on the dirty floor, connecting them to his laptop.  
  
“ _Shut it up_ !” Emerick barked through the whole room, that the walls vibrated. Gartner nearly let his laptop fall from its position on its knees.  
  
“On my way! I-I just have to find the right code!” He started muttering under his breath, while GV had to fight the warning of intrusion to its system, while still repeating its message.  
  
“Ah here!” With a few more clicks, GV’s mouth continued to move but no sounds came out.  
  
 _[*Vocal component shut down*]_  
  
“Finally, for fuck’s sake! Now get to work! I wanna know the next fucking step of those pigs!”  
  
Gartner nodded feverishly in agreement.  
  
GV’s LED was now a constant red and swirling quickly. A new warning popped up in its HUD.  
  
 _[**ALERT: Malware Detected. Origin: Unknown.**]_  
  
Its firewall kicked in, fighting off the entrance of the virus. But already a new one was entering its system. And after it fought this one off, another one popped up, and another one. An infinite line of viruses were entered into it. It put a strain on its processors to keep up with the onslaught of viruses. Never the same, always a slightly changed version, that needed new analysis, which it didn’t have the time for, before a new one entered its system.  
  
GV would describe the feeling as _uncomfortable_ , if it could.

 _[*Stress Level: 37%*]_  
  
The next row of viruses gave a crack to it’s firewall, it slumped down a little.  
  
“Did you get it?”  
  
“Not yet, but it’s working! Just a little longer!”  
  
“Good, now hurry up with this shit! I want the bot gone, before the next batch comes in!”

More viruses, more errors, it couldn’t see, its mouth stopped forming the voiceless words of its message, its audio sensors were taking over with the sounds of ringing, of the warnings in its HUD. Its LED was starting to swirl in a faster and faster red, warnings of overheating were added to its sight.  
  
A new wave entered it and it slumped down once more, another crack on its broken wrist. More aggressively than the last, hitting its firewall harder.  
  
[*Security standby activated in 00:30:00*]  
  
GV watched the timer tick by, while trying to keep up with the talking around it. It was hard to see with all the error messages popping out and again in its HUD. The timer went to zero, everything went black. 

[*Security standbye activated*]  
  



	4. Not found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes his way to find Gavin.

Connor had left his car behind at the DPD, it was the best way to reconstruct Gavin’s steps exactly like he had done. If that meant he had to walk in the cold rain, that was a price he would happily pay. 

Stepping on the wet sidewalk, he evaded people coming his way. He was close to the restaurant that Wilson and Tewernce had sent Gavin too. Moving just out of the way of a couple which was happily talking with hushed voices, they didn’t even try to get out of his path. He threw them a side-glance, and seeing that one of the women had a LED twirling a happy blue, a wishful smile came to his face.    
  
Maybe that could be Gavin and him in the future. Not that he would ever force the android! But he had heard, under hushed voices, that there had been some cases of androids getting rough, standing up against their human owners, showing emotions. Fear, anger, love, hate and all that above. They called them _deviants_ , a fitting name he thought, with them deviating from the system and all. 

Sadly most of the cases he had gotten some information on, the android in question had turned violent. He didn’t want that for Gavin. To feel emotions the first time and then such negative ones, that someone became violent? No, he hoped better for Gavin. He wanted to see Gavin smile and laugh, to hear emotions in his voice and see life in his eyes, that he got so easily lost in. But for that Gavin had to become what Connor knew humanity feared. Because it wouldn’t stop with some androids getting emotions, feeling like a human, no. If that would happen a revolution was on the horizon. And Connor didn’t know how it would go. He didn’t even know it Gavin could _deviate_.   
  
He came to a stop in front of _”Bombay Dreams”_ , the smell of spices waking him up from his thinking, from his own dreaming. The sign with the name of the restaurant was old, paint coming off it and a look inside from the windows showed him that it was not the most modern establishment.    
  
Well, he couldn’t just dream of a future for Gavin and maybe even _with_ Gavin, if he was truthful with himself, here. Which he normally only, with a few drinks in his body and whispering his secret wishes into Sumos warm fur. If he wanted it, like all the things in his life, he had to work for it.   
  
With new energy in his step, he opened the door, a bell ringing above his head.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________

Nothing. _Motherfucking nothing_ , had he gotten from the restaurant! He cursed under his breath in the most colorful way he knew.

  
First they didn’t wanted to answer his questions _after_ he had shown them his badge, no! He had to press hard with his Lieutenant title to get them talking! Then they only had given him half assed answers! 

Had they seen Gavin? Yes!

Was anything suspicious while he had visited and ordered the food?! No, beside an android ordering food! As if never an android had set foot in the restaurant! Heck they offered android delivery! Even if he had seen on their faces how much they seem to hate them. Convenience and profit seem to win them over in the end.

Did they see anything, when Gavin left? Of fucking course not! Why should they have done so! They had other _real_ customers to take care of!

Did they have any cameras that pointed to the street maybe? No and yes and more mumbling around the subject, before he had gotten a little louder, starting to make a scene. Which made customers turn, and only then they complied. Yes they had cameras, but they weren’t on, all of them broken, because there was no money to fix it. If he looked back at the status of the furniture and the cleanliness of the kitchen he had encountered, he understood why.   
  
So this, beside knowing now that Gavin indeed had made his way here, gotten the food and had left, was a dead end.    
  
Still cursing he fished out the pack of cigarettes of his jacket. He felt a wave of sadness coming over him for a second, having the red package in his hands. Gavin always reminded him not to smoke as it _“brought down the lifespan of humans down drastically.”_ Not even gone for a few hours and Connor already missed his stupid health talk. Not that he would ever tell Gavin that, because of his nagging, he had started to smoke less, at home at least. Cases were a different situation and this case an even worse one.   
  
Shaking his head he put one of the cancer sticks between his lips and with a few clicks of his old vintage silver lighter he got it burning. He took a deep breath.   
  
_ Obvious choice is out. What next? _

Breathing out the toxic fumes to the sky, he looked around. Somebody had to have seen _something_. His eyes fell on the other shops and houses around him. He wanted to do leg work, now he would do some of it. He turned to his left and started walking to the closed shop next to him - a book store - hopefully they had working cameras.   
  
________________________________________________________________________

Late morning had changed to lunch and then to late afternoon, he had not eaten anything the whole time, and slowly hunger was gnawing at his stomach, or was it the growing worry he felt?

He had gotten some from the shops around the restaurant. Most of them had working cameras, but they either just got a glimpse of Gavin, or they had the total wrong angle.    
  
To say he was frustrated and sick with worry was an understatement. He at least couldn’t fault the shops that *indeed* had cameras for not looking out for Gavin. Even if he didn't want to. He wanted someone at fault! He wanted to have Gavin back!   
  
Signing he killed the seventh cigarette of the day under his shoe. It had been a long time, since he had smoked so much in such a short time frame. His lungs felt rough and he coughed.   
  
From what he had gathered at least, he knew that Gavin had been indeed on its way back from the restaurant, food bag in one hand and trying to evade most of the people around him. All he knew when Gavin had left the restaurant and went towards the DPD was that the opera house had finished its last show and the visitors were making their way home.

At this point of yesterday night, it had been harder to track Gavin’s movement. Now he was at an intersection, looking over to the other side at the street, waiting next to the traffic light that other people were waiting for. Here was the last point he had seen Gavin on a camera, from the small flower shop in the corner. Standing in a far bigger crowd of people.   
  
_He hates being around so many people._   
  
Connor fished out a new cigarette and took a deep drag, that made number eight of the day, his lucky number. He looked up to the traffic light, and there was also a _fucking_ camera. Of course he had taken that in account. Had called up the station to get the tape of it, but then had to be informed that it could take some time. Even as he had pressed that it was for the red ice task force. 

The noise of frustration that he had let out and the cursing that he had given to the poor fool at the end of the line, if that hadn’t been an android - not that it made him feel any less guilty - had made heads turn to him. He had given them his best baleful look to get them off his back.   
  
And now he was standing here, leaning on the fucking traffic light, that wouldn’t give him what he wanted at the time being. He just wanted to find Gavin, he just wanted to find _his_ android.   
  
_Why the fuck was the world against him?!_


	5. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things would be easy. If plan A doesn't work, you can be sure humans have always a plan B. GV has to find that out, sadly.
> 
> Also again, the art from Blue :D! https://blue-skyandstars.tumblr.com/post/627947580923478016/art-piece-1-for-the-android-whump-reverse-big

Its captors had to notice after some time that its fire walls wouldn’t break. Yes, they had bombarded it with viruses, a sound tactic for an android model like him. But in the end, they couldn’t beat the security measurements set in place by Cyberlife. 

Its LED had become a ring of gold from it, though. Changing to orange for a few seconds, before swirling back yellow in an instant. 

_ [*Stress Level: 51%*] _

What they did instead was leave cracks in the red wall around it, while its fire wall, after they had stopped their attempts, started to patch itself back up. They got frustrated after this, Emerick the most, he had started to hit Gartner, leaving him whimpering and bloody on the ground, screaming all over the place, till he had allowed the man to crawl away. His glasses and laptop were broken.    
  
Then he had ripped out the cords still stuck in GV’s neck and had woken up the android from the influx of data and errors, from its safety stand-by. GV had come back online in a second, scanning its surroundings immediately, but still too late to do anything against the fist that was flying to its face, hitting it hard under his right eye. Its LED became a flaring red on the impact.    
  
Again it hurt the human more than it did damage to its chassis, the impact still left an echo in its system. But the man hadn’t stopped, seemingly letting out the anger he had felt about a failed attempt to breach its security protocols. He only had stopped, when his fist had been bloody and bruised, some marks left on the android’s skin. They would heal over in just a few hours, its system already working on reversing the superficial damage. Some sprinkles of blood were on the android’s face, seemingly complimenting the color of its red LED, that slowly turned back to a lighter color. 

Emerick had then left the room, tossing the door closed with a loud, bang, that it had rattled on the walls. Alone now, GV had run a diagnostic, of the damage taken by more than the hits. The ports on its neck were busted and needed at least some welting to get them back in place. GV being a newer model, it would be not too much work to get anything replaced. 

Still the messages of error and pointers by its system to get to the next Cyberlife repair center were not helping its situation. It looked up to the chains, still holding it. Trying to follow its original plan as its communication systems were still down and no one seemed to be close to the room, it moved its hand upwards. Its LED turned with the calculation back to a low orange.

It got one hand up, before a ugly crack was echoing in the empty room. Its wrist was before only slightly cracked, now clearly broken. It hung uselessly from the ceiling, the damage could not be repaired while it was still bound. With its still working hand it had a 45% chance to still get out of the chains, so it tried. Ignoring any error messages that popped up because of the broken wrist. 

Its attempts were cut short, after the fifth try, when it heard movement and the door was open again. Emerick was back and with him some more humans, its system immediately gave him information about. All of them in some kind of crime around red ice, if not from its scan, heavy users themselves. 

They stepped deeper into the room, they had weapons with them. Baseball bats, some form of metallic hooks, heavy wrenches, and loose metal pipes. 

“Okay, boys. Time to show this fucking tin can who is boss here.” Emerick growled before stepping closer. GV could see a metallic shine around his abused knuckles. 

Before it could assess the situation, it had already begun, the man taking position around it and Emerick taking the first punch. This time with the added help of a knuckle buster around his hands, the punches left damage. Hurting the android now more than the human, who grinned at it. 

_ [*Stress Level: 59%*] _

Taking in the damage, its system was already on alert but not ready for the next hit in its back, with a baseball bat. Or the following hit with a heavy industrial wrench against its side. An onslaught of attacks followed, its combat system trying to react to every one, but being overwhelmed and finding no way to attack itself or even curl up in defense. Its LED came back to its constant red flaring, swirling at its fastest tempo. 

The only thing it managed were a few decent kicks, which made one man howl in pain. It must have hit him in a sensitive place. But that didn’t last long, when one of its attackers grabbed its right leg and held it at its foot, no wiggling helping to get out of the hold. Then with a ugly grin at the android, the man - *Jeremeyer Smith, 46, charged for red ice dealing* - the system quickly supplied, in between the errors, raised his old rusty metal pipe and crashed it into its stretched legs. Hitting its superficial knee and cracking it. It didn’t stop here, because seemingly satisfied with the crunch the impact had made, he hit it again and again, slowly taking it apart. 

_ [*Biocomponent #4629k - right knee joint damaged*] _

The man started to laugh in an ugly way: “Not so superior anymore, tin can, hah!” It didn’t answer him, just its LED pulsating and more error messages popping up.

GV could just try to struggle, not answering at all, before its system took other things as superior. Like moving its head away from any hits, that came from its back and the wooden baseball bat. After all its artificial brain was the most valuable part of it, with all the information and software in it. If it was damaged too much, it wouldn’t be functional anymore. Still the man gazed its ear and the impact on his sensitive components was immediately there

[*Biocomponent #4807 - audio processor damaged*]

Surprisingly, it didn’t have to hold the fight up long for that as Emerick screamed, “Fuckwit! Not its head! That’s where the info is! Are you brain dead! Fucking idiot!” 

And so Emerick took over for a second and hit the bat wielding man, square in the face, so he tumbled back, his nose bleeding, groaning in pain. GV’s audio processor , if now frickeling with static, picked up a whispered apology, before the man stepped back and now took its back as aim, right on its artificial spine. It made its system bust with errors, as there laid most of its main lines. 

The whole time no sound left GV’s vocal component, despite the damage it was taking, as other things had clear priority and it after all felt no pain. It would just inform them about the felony they were committing right now, as its system got overloaded by damages.

Its HUD was red as the wall it always saw around itself, whenever it wanted to take actions not permitted by its programming. Errors were overlapping with errors, its system having problems to find any priority to take as its next mission. 

The android didn’t notice it before, unril a hit with one of the hooks landed on its bare chassis. Its system had stopped providing its artificial skin, the power of holding the illusion of human skin up to other places, to start its self-healing, that was working at too many places at once. The program and the limited amounts of nanobots it had in its body for this purpose were straining. 

Now every new hit hit even harder, its chassis open for any attack. Its HUD became completely red, the words or error blurred together for it, forming harsh unreadable words, while more and more hits were delivered. Crunching sounds of its body to the impacts. The weapons left dents and hurt the sensitive wiring behind it. The hooks and wrench, left deeper impacts, piercing its chassis slowly, with hits on the same place again and again. 

Emerick was the most aggressive, using the android literally as a punching bag, his knuckles hitting the same places on its chest again and again.

“If you would fucking talk, you little bitch...” A punch to its chin this time, the human forgetting its own warning from before not to attack its head. Or maybe he had just meant that its face was fair game.

”We wouldn’t be here,” the human puffed out, another punch to its ribcage now.

“But you just have to be a good fucking little droid, spouting shit from your fucking useless mouth. And not giving me  _ what I want! _ ” With the last outburst, Emerick hit just above GV’s thirium pump. Making its system stop for a second, like a missing heart beat, the impact swinging it back into the man behind it, who stumbled back. 

It was warned that blood vessels were broken and thririum flowing openly through its system. It wasn’t sure if it noticed it even, its HUD just red and it couldn't tell the difference between what was an error and a wall anymore. It didn’t even notice Emerick kept on talking. 

_ [*Biocomponent #8456w - thirium pump regulator damaged*] _

_ [*Please seek Cyberlife assistance immediately] _

The red started to become cracks. 

  
  



	6. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor can't handle the pressure. 
> 
> Richard tries to be a good brother, but fails.
> 
> Amanda is herself.

Three days. _Three days_. **Three days, with absolutely nothing!** No one had seen Gavin, no one had heard of him, his whole system seemed to be down! There had been no report of a found android, of his description anywhere in Detroit! No news from Cyberlife, who Connor had gone to as last reserve, Captain Stern hadn’t been happy. But nothing at all! Nothing! Just dead ends over dead ends, no matter how much Connor looked for anything!

It was making him crazy, and worried and everything would be just fixed, if Gavin was here! And he wasn’t! Connor didn’t know anymore! He was doing anything he could, following any small thing that could possibly bring him to Gavin. But again  _ nothing  _ had turned up. 

He hadn’t really slept in his worry, not even going home, asking his neighbour to feed Sumo for him, while he stayed. He looked tired, and untidy. “White as a sheet”, detective Collins told him, when he brought him info that was just another dead end. He wanted to throw the tablet at the human’s face in fury. 

How could an android possibly vanish into thin air! How could Gavin vanish into thin air! How could he leave him like that!

The human grabbed his keyboard and smashed it angrily at the desk, when another lead went dry, no match found to Gavin. The keyboard made an ugly crunching sound and Connor laid his head on his desk, pillowing on his arms. With the movement he pushed around the coffee and noodle cups, the only thing that he managed to eat when somebody forced him to, littered all around the surface, that with the chaos of different tablets and papers and evidence bags, couldn’t be seen at all anymore. Coffee being truly the only thing in his veins that kept him going, the bags under his eyes now looking like full shopping bags.

Connor growled frustratingly. _How the fuck could there be no sign of Gavin?!_?

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look any longer at the dirty and sticky surface of his desk, he really should clean that. He needed to think. He needed to find that fucking puzzle piece he was missing. Somewhere had to be something that would tell him where Gavin was. There had to be _something_.

Something was set down beside him, in the small space that his outburst had created. 

“Here,” It was Richard, and from the smell it must be a new cup of coffee. 

Connor slowly raised himself up, looking at the liquid and taking it without so much as a thank you. Richard watched him scarf it down, not caring if he would burn himself. 

“Still nothing?” he asked, when Connor set the now empty cup down and wiped his lips dry with the back of his hand. 

His older brother shook his head, his hair unkept and greasy. Connor was still wearing the same clothes from three days ago, he already had an odor to himself. And Richard knew people started to notice and talk. 

Richard looked at the armada of cups around his brother's desk, and while Connor was still silent. Watching the screen of his terminal in silent anger. He picked up the garbage can, which was completely empty and shoved the empty cups inside, leaving the documents on the dirty surface.

“Have you looked at the CCVT of the street, where it went?” he asked, still tidying up, now going around the desk to get any little cup.

“Yes,” Connor answered tense. 

“Nothing came up?”

“No, yes. Something, but it was too small. The other ones weren’t working.”

“Hmm.” Richard came around to a full stop, back next to his brother.

Connor was still not looking at him, and tired eyes on the screen. 

“From Cyberlife also nothing?”

"Yes.” Connor crunched his teeth as he answered. 

Setting the now completely full can down, back at it’s place next to Connor’s desk, he settled on the seemingly most clean spot, turned to his brother. He watched him for a few minutes, analyzing him, while he stayed silent.

“Have you maybe considered that GV left on its own? I mean with all the cases of deviancy going on and it being a police android, with it being a stressful case even for humans, it wouldn't be a surprise.”

Connor got rigid next to him while he talked. His heart was beating painful in his chest. Yes.. that, that could very clearly be an option. Gavin turning deviant. But… but wouldn’t the android have told him? Yes, Connor knew from the few reports they had, that androids turned to this deviant state after experiencing stressful situations. Mostly through their owners, who did some pretty fucked up things to them. Connor couldn't understand that, why buy such an expensive android and then abuse it like that. With that in mind the most androids they had turned violent against their oppressors, something Connor couldn't hold against them. 

But he hadn’t been bad to Gavin, had he? He had given him a name, used masculine pronouns and not just called him an it. He had treated Gavin like a colleague, like a human police officer if he had one of them as his assistant. Yes, there had been some problems at the start, but Connor thought he had gotten over it pretty fast and Gavin had never shown any sign that he thought otherwise. But could he even? Was he back then a total android, following his programming and not being deviant.

Was he now deviant and had used this small opportunity to leave? But why would he hide it from him? Didn’t he trust Connor? Didn't they have each other's backs in all cases, even if Gavin told him again and again that he could be repaired and Connor not, at least not to such an extent as an android. Didn’t Gavin feel safe with him? Had he maybe deviated a long time ago, and had kept it secret? But why secret from him? He had been a good partner, he had been a friend to Gavin and maybe he had hoped something more! But he had never acted on that! He knew how inappropriate that was! Gavin couldn't decide himself after all, or could he?

All these thoughts were going round and round in Connor’s head, that he didn’t listen to anything else Richard was telling him. Just sitting there rigid, not knowing if it could be a possibility. His brother watched him worryingly, when he noticed after a minute that he had stopped paying attention to him.

Gently he put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, trying to be consoling. “Have you maybe thought, beside the deviant thing, that it is just gone? It’s GPS is down, all its other communicative systems too, Cyberlife cant find it even. Maybe it was hit by something, or had an error, and just broke down. You know that androids of newer lines have always some starting problems, and you haven't had it _that long_. Have you looked into any junkyards around? Maybe we can find some of its parts.”

Connor had gotten tenser and tenser with every word that Richard had said. And then like a pressed down coil had jumped up from his seat, knocking off his brother's seemingly comforting hand. 

He couldn’t be implying that. He couldn’t! Not that! Gavin was not dead! He was missing. He had to be missing.

“He is not dead! He is missing, Richard!” He spat, standing a little wobbly on his feet. 

Connor turned to his brother with white hot anger in his eyes. How dared he!

“How dare you! What, I can't find Gavin in three days and he is automatically dead?! What the fuck! He is missing! Missing! Maybe I can’t find him, but that doesn’t mean he is dead! As long as I don't find anything that says otherwise!” He was screaming at his brother, who looked at him in shock, eyes wide open, taking a step back.

Anger was boiling high in Connor’s blood and his eyes were burning with it. He took a threatening step closer to Richard, till he was just in front of him.

“You may not understand that, Mr.-I-work-better-alone! You may not understand the bond I have with Gavin, because you never had a partner for that long! What was the longest someone stayed?! Three weeks! And now my partner is missing for three days and you say he is dead?! What is wrong with you! Look at yourself! You can’t even hold a partner, because you are so difficult! Always so cold! Always so emotionless! Always too logical!” With every sentence he poked a finger angrily and accusingly into Richard’s chest. 

The human hadn’t moved, while Connor screamed his triade, the whole precinct now watching.

“No! You know nothing! Because you have no one! No partner, no friends, no relationship! Nothing beside your job and your family! And then you come to me! And trying to tell me he is dead! When you don’t even know him! When you never talked to him like I have! When you see him just as a toy, to be used and abused ‘til he has done his purpose!”

If he wasn’t so deep in his anger, and worried about firing up his anger even more, he would have seen how much every sentence he spoke hurt the other human. How his clear blue eyes became dull and his face slack. He also didn’t hear when the door to the Captain’s office opened and the fast steps of heeled boots moving around the DPD. Or that everybody was staring at them, stopping their work, stepping closer to the scene, to not miss anything.

Connor opened his mouth to start a new tirade of insults against Richard - **Gavin was not dead!** \- but someone interrupted him. 

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here!” It was Captain Stern, and her using vulgar language was not a good sign at all. 

Connor bluntly ignored it and turned to her, anger glittering in his eyes. “What is happening?! Richard here implied that Gavin is dead! Which he isn’t! He’s just missing, for three days!”

She looked at him coldly, looking him up and down and his whole attire. “Are you telling me you still haven't found your assistant, Lieutenant? After all the resources I have given you, and looked over your gross behaviour around the workplace.” She pointed at his desk, with now free off cups still untidy and sticky, and at himself and his rumbled attire.

His anger boiled over again. “Resources by you, Captain?! Where! You have given me nothing! Nothing at all! I had to literally beg you to send an email to Cyberlife! Because you didn’t want to show any kind of failure to them! When everything is a failure regarding finding Gavin!”   
  
If all the people and androids hadn’t been at attention before, now they would have been. No one had ever talked like that to the Captain. It got silent around them too, so silent that you would be able to hear a needle fall. The Captain stepped closer to Connor and stood up to her full height, her own cold anger was burning in her eyes. 

“I think, Lieutenant you have gotten in too deep. You are just searching an android, who was your assistant and are only, _only_ searching for it because it has valuable information of the case you _should_ be working on. I don't care if the android is found dismantled in the next junkyard, or found sitting in a park. I want the information safe and sound back at the DPD. It's a disaster of a scandal already.” Her voice was dripping with eyes and furry. 

“And as of now, you, Lieutenant, have not delivered. And how could you, when you can’t even take care of yourself, without your assistant around! Go pack your things. I want you out of the DPD, the case, _both_ cases will be reassigned. You are going home and you don’t come back, until you have thought about where your priorities should lay!” With that and a last cold look, making a point to look at his clothes, she turned around.

Connor was staring at her openedly, before angrily squabbling forward. “You can’t me take off the case! Gavin is my assistant! I have to fin-”   
  
Like an angry wild goddess the Captain turned around, piercing him with her dark eyes. “I can! Because as you might have forgotten, I am your superior officer! Now, go and pack your things! Or I will have somebody escort you from the premises!” She spat back at him, raising a finger in warning against his face, her eyes cold as granite.

Connor swallowed uncomfortably, anger still high in his blood and mind. He let his eyes sweep around the room for a second. Seeing all the faces of his colleagues, watching everything happening in shock and Richard’s face that was still with a hurtful expression, made his anger deflate a little.

“Am I understood, Lieutenant.” Captain Stern had taken his silence as defiance against her, which was not untrue.

He knew that she would make good of her promise. He hated it. Connor looked her straight in the eyes, and knowing he couldn’t control himself right now, just nodded. Looking with every bit of anger he felt at her, right now he hated her more than normally. 

He turned around to get his stuff, ignoring her “Good”. Here, there was nothing for him. 

  
  



	7. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can human get more violent? Sure they can!
> 
> Don't forget all wounds don't have to be physical. 
> 
> Also again here fits, Blue's art: https://blue-skyandstars.tumblr.com/post/627947580923478016/art-piece-1-for-the-android-whump-reverse-big

GV had lost its system of time, it didn’t know how long it had been down in the room. It's system was taken over by so many errors, that it couldn’t keep up with the most basic functions. It just knew that it was badly damaged, as the call for visiting the next available Cyberlife facility, between all its error messages, was constant. His stress levels rising.

_ [*Stress Level at 68%*] _

But it still didn’t manage to flee. Not with what they had done to it, nor with the surveillance that it knew, from chattering of its tormentors, was set up all around the facility it was held in. Its LED had never changed from the swirling deep red. 

They hadn’t stopped - why should they?- if they still hadn’t got the information they wanted. Beating it, destroying certain joints, damaging its outer chassis, that its skin was no longer at the most damaged parts, and had even with the impacts knocked out some wires. All this still didn’t lead to the result they wanted, and they had taken on a different calliber of torture.

Emerick himself had put his dirty fingers around its left eye component and had pulled and pulled, destroying his nails to the bleeding ditch, to take it out. And when this hadn’t worked he had gotten a hunting knife out. First had slightly and even gently caressed GV’s cheek, like in a homage what could be if it just answered. 

But it couldn’t, these people were not its handler, and it wouldn’t as still one of its highest priority was to protect its handler - Lieutenant Anderson. Even with all the damage it had taken, this mission goal hadn’t moved and it held onto it, with every second ticking by. 

As the android hadn’t reacted like the human wanted, he showed a smile with too much teeth. Emmerick then jammed the tip of the knife under the eye component, just at the fine line that you could see on its chassis. He had wiggled it underneath, losing it. New and faster error messages firing up all over GV’s system. Its LED pulsing in red, a truly useless feature now. Before getting more of the blade under it, poking and then tearing the wires underneath, that made it see. The human had needed a few moments to get what he wanted, and with triumph laugh he had gotten the compartment out. Holding it high his hand and looking down at the android. Which was now bleeding from its left eye socket, its LED a bright red. Blue blood was seeping from the now open socket, wires displayed and torn. 

_ [*Biocomponent #9745 - left optical unit **lost** *] _

The men around it had all joined the laughter of Emerick. Then in his europhia of his win, if there was even a competition, he had stuck the knife with a hard thrust back into the now empty socket. Making GV squirm for the first time at an action. Its whole head felt on fire. With a sadistic grin, the human had turned the knife, in the wound, more blue blood seeping out. Cutting a hole deeper into the wound, before pulling it out and hurting more sensitive wires. 

Where before its right eye had been, now could only be seen a red light, that came more form its red swirling LED then any light behind it. But it hadn’t stopped there, of course it hadn’t. No. With the sickening sadistic smile still wide on his dry lips, Emerick had slashed down from the socket, ripping the chassis open, blue tubes behind it, which were thankfully not damaged. 

“Not so pretty anymore, are we bot?” Emmerick had laughed at it. As if GV had any opinion about its appearance. He had thrown the eye component like garbage behind him in the room. It clackered around the room, leaving a line of thirium on the floor. 

Then another man - *Scott Melvic, 28, possession and distribution of red ice, fraud, serval DUIs* - had raised one of the metal hooks they already had used on it. He rammed it into GV’s right shoulder, breaking the chassis with all the strength he used. A twitch went through the android’s whole body, making it flail around helplessly. They laughed around it. Immediately thirium was bubbled up from the wound, seeping down its now useless arm, in big rivlets. 

Melvic, again like his boss, hadn’t stopped with this, not satisfied. No, he had pushed it deeper, moved around, to make as much damage as possible. More and more blue coming out, dripping on the dirty ground underneath it. The chances to flee with its first plan went lower and lower.

After that, Melvic had tried to pull out the hook and failed, meaning Emerick had to shove him aside to pull the now stuck hook out. Its body registered every little movement in the wires. Another man - *Tom Parvelon, 37, Possession of red ice, distribution of red ice, and domestic violence* - had stepped forward, with a screwdriver in his hand. 

“Let’s see what other pretty colors,the bot has under its skin.” And he stabbed the flat tip of the tool into its left side.

Hitting first just the chassis and leaving a small dent, before he raised his hand again and again. Till he finally found a small crevice, where he could jam the tip under. And with a few pulls he yanked off a big piece of plating, making it fly through the room till it hit the wall. Underneath there were no wires, just extra plating, but the man started to hack into it, with vigor. 

_ [*External chassis plates excessively damaged*] _

GV didn’t even know anymore what its HUD was trying to tell it, everything was overflowing, with every error possible. Its head twitched uncontrollably, while its system still tried to work through it. 

But it still wasn’t talking, and wasn’t that the purpose of all of this? Surprisingly they stopped, here letting it hang and bleed freely. It supposed it also has something to do with someone - a female voice - was calling for Emerick. And with a nod he got all the other humans out of the room. 

“Let it think a little, maybe it’ll want to finally talk, after it had some time to *assess* the situation.” Emerick spat at him, and some saliva hit its face. It didn't notice it. 

Leaving it alone only gave it the opportunity to make a disganotic about the damages and finally be able to dismiss some errors. Its system tried its darndest to close any open wound, to make sure it didn’t shut down. But the nanobots in its body could do only so much. Its reservoir for thirium also slowly descended lower and lower. It would need a full refill to patch up all damages enough to make it to the next Cyberlife shop. 

Its system still tried, its mission as assistant of Lieutenant Anderson was still not finished after all. Even if the red wall surrounding it, with now many cracks, was telling it differently.

It didn’t know how long they left it, but it couldn’t have been long, or was it? It didn't know. This time it was just Emerick and two other guys. Emerick swaggered over to him a bright smile on his face. And put an arm around the android’s shoulder, stubbornly looking at him.

“And have you come to a conclusion, tincan,” he asked in a jovial tone. 

GV looked long at him, maybe too long, as the mood in the face of the human was already changing. 

“Information about an open investigation is not to be shared with civilians, without explicit instruction of designated handler.”

The face became a grimace of anger and fury, and the arm around its shoulder was used to psuhe it away. Making it spiral for a moment, with the chain catching on the ceiling hook. It tumbled helpless through the air, until it was stopped with a punch to its side. More and more punching followed.

“Fucking tincan! Fucking robot! Good for nothing piece of shit! Why were you even produced, if you are so useless!”

Every punch made it swing back again, and it could feel pressure on its still unbroken wirst, starting to damage it too. Then Emerick moved fast, hands found their way around GV’s throat, pressing with all their might against its body. If it would have been human, it would now be choking for air. But it wasn’t, still, it set more errors off, with how the nerves of its neural spine were squeezed. 

Emerick was in its face now as he continued talking. “Do you think anyone is searching for you?! For you?! Just a bucket of rusty nails and bolts! Useless to anyone! As if someone would care about a machine! About something that should obey, but doesn’t!”

Emerick squeezed harder and harder, the skin moving away from the pressure and a more corning error popped up that its vocal module was starting to damage from the choking. 

It opened its mouth to make a warning, whatever it tried to say now, but Emerick didn’t give it a chance, squeezing harder. 

“No! No one will come for you! You will die here! If you can even die! Not even human, just wires and metal! Useless! Not something worth saving! I bet they already have a replacement! Your Lieutenant walking around with a brand new you! Just newly bought, fresh from Cybelrife! And so much better than you! At least _it_ would be useful.”

An ugly crack echoed through the room.

_ [*Biocomponent #6587e - voice regulator damaged*] _

Emerick let go of it, while it stared with open eyes. He was huffing from his outburst. On its neck, to nearly its shoulders, no skin was anymore to be seen. Only the plating of its chassis. From the pressure the platting had moved against itself, pushing against each other, so now wires were pushed between them, hanging uselessly around. 

Emerick looked it up and down, his breath getting calm again. “Come on boys, there is nothing to get out of this thing tonight. Maybe William now has a better chance. We can do it tomorrow.” And he turned, the two men following him and leaving the android behind. 

In the HUD of the android there were different things then errors going on. These were pushed away, it was staring wide eyed at the red wall, that always had been with it. The words that Emerick had thrown at it, were displayed bold on it. 

_“No one will come for you!”_

_ “As if somebody would care.” _

_ “Your Lieutenant is walking around with a brand new you!” _

_ “Useless.” _

_ “Good for nothing!” _

… They hurt somehow, even if it couldn't feel any physical pain. They hurt in a different way that it couldn't name. The most that its handler already had a new model. Something that its system replied with a positive note. He would be still using Cyberlife equipment, furthering the aims of the company with the police station. That hurt too, was it not more than that? Was it really that useless? Hadn’t the Lieutenant found use in it?

Wouldn’t that mean that he was searching for it? Wouldn’t that mean that nobody would come?

The cracks on the red wall got slowly bigger, around the words that hurt, making holes in the coding. 

_ [*Stress Level: 75%*] _

  
  



	8. Blood Sample

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor made it home to rest, feeling hopeless. But is all really lost?
> 
> People after all care about him. 
> 
> Aiden has finally his debut and the brothers comes back together.

Connor was not proud of himself to admit that as soon as he had made it home, he had drunk until he passed out on the sofa, Sumo laying like a good dog next to him. When he woke up he had felt like shit, his head feeling like it was exploding, his throat dry and his body hurt from laying in an awkward position all night. 

Sumo buffed happily next to him, sitting on his butt and looking at him, his tail waving in the air. He stared for a second at the grey ceiling of his small house, thinking about his life choices, before then finally giving Sumo some attention. The dog instantly got on him and licked all over his face. He had just let it happen, it even helped to settle him a little down.

After petting his dog thoroughly he had finally gotten up, making his way to the dusty kitchen and making Sumo his breakfast. With the feeling in his stomach, he had decided to just make some bland toast and drink some water. He may be a human disaster, but he knew better than this. 

And those were basically his last famous words. Having taking care of Sumo and then finally being hit with the reality of Amanda taking him of the case and there was _no way_ he could get back on, after how he had behaved, he had fallen in a more vegetive state. He had made his way back to the sofa and hadn’t moved from it, beside following the call of nature. 

Sumo had tried to get his attention the whole time, trying to bring him balls to throw, his own plush and then sat just next to him, laying his head on his knees, slobbering all over them. He was even still in the clothes he was wearing since this all started. He didn’t feel the energy to move, just the thoughts of Gavin being gone, and the worst case scenarios of what could have happened to him, making the rounds and rounds again in his head. Why should he change his clothes and shower then. 

He had only been interrupted by Ripple, his neighbor, a sweet couple newly married, living next to him. She had a key to the house, to take care of Sumo, when he couldn’t. Seeing him she greeted him brightly, but he didn’t really notice. Sumo didn’t leave his side, the big dog normally being the first to greet anyone. He had bowled over Gavin the first time the android had been over, licking all over his face. Connor smiled a little at the memory. 

Then a hand touched him and he looked into Ripple’s worried eyes. “Everything okay, Connor?”

He stared at her a second. “Yes, no, I-.” He looked down at Sumo, who was still sitting next to him, looking at him with loyal eyes. “Could, you please take Sumo out?” He pointed with his eyes to the leash in her hand. 

“Yeah, sure Connor, but are you sure you’re okay? I could get Echo over and we could maybe cook together, or just talk?” She sounded really worried and Connor didn’t know when he made friends with them, between all the work he did and his brain always full of thoughts all around Gavin.

“No, no. I just need a little time to rest. Please just take Sumo out on a walk. Or you know even better, take him for a few days. I have to figure out some stuff.” He looked at her with pleading eyes, he just hoped it would work, he couldn’t right now. He needed to be alone. 

She watched him a few seconds, before nodding. “If you are sure, but please don’t hesitate to call for any or us, if you need anything.” 

Connor nodded quickly in agreement. It seemed to be all Ripple needed, moving quickly to get all of Sumo’s stuff, while he stayed on the sofa. It was a hassle to get Sumo to go, the dog wanting to stay with him, knowing his owner was in no mood to be left alone. But with some pulling and a strict command, they made it out. Ripple was still looking so worried at him. He ignored it. 

Being alone again, the thoughts came back. What had happened truly with Gavin. Had he deviated? Had he been kidnapped and was now on the other side of the world, already shipped away and sold to the highest bidder? Was he dead? His body laying in pieces in a junkyard? 

He felt like barfing, when he thought about this possibility. No that was just Richard in his head. Having planted these stupid thoughts, that were not true, not true at all. Gavin couldn’t be dead! He couldn’t! Connor would know somehow!

But what real other possibility was left? The one of being kidnapped and sold? No Cyberlife had some fail saves against this, and would have contacted him about it. Or would they? No, they would have. A company like this wouldn't play in such a small crime, even less with government property. It was many things but not careless. 

That left only really the deviant theory and even this left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yes, he wanted Gavin to feel, because he _felt_ something for the android. He wanted the feelings to be reciprocated. Not that he would force Gavin or anything, but he had hoped. But if he indeed had turned deviant, why wouldn’t he have told him? Didn’t he trust him? Did he think Connor would have ratted him out? Never! Gavin was his partner! A good partner, helpful, sweet and actually useful in the field, like many others hadn’t been. Gavin hadn’t really any reason not to trust him! He had apologized for the first few weeks! They had become better together! They had become partners! Why wouldn’t he trust him with that?

All these thoughts constantly went through his brain, not allowing him to rest, while he was alone with them. An answer he never found, just spiraled more and more into them. He forgot the time around him.

So he didn’t know how long it had been, when his phone started to ring and ring. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop! And with a final annoyed huff, he picked up. Snarling “What?!” into it.

“Heyho, that’s not a freaking welcome I was expecting. Rich told me you were behaving like a little bitch, but this bad? Sheesh.”

“What the fuck yow want Aiden.” He really had no time to get into his twin brother's antics.

“Woah, woah, calm down, princess. Okay so listen, I heard from our favourite little bro, that you are in search of your android? The small one, with the stick up his ass.”

Connor growled into the telephone. “I have no time for your antics, Aiden. Goodbye.”

His finger nearly pressed on the call end button, but Aiden kept talking.

“Wait! Look, sorry I will stop! Okay! I got info on your bot!” 

Connor hit himself with the phone with how fast he pressed it to his ear. 

“You have what? What is it! Tell me Aiden! _Right now_!”

“I would if you didn’t interrupt me all the time!” He already opened his mouth to answer to that, but closed it then, this was not the point now. 

Aiden seemed to take his short silence as agreement to keep talking.

“So you know Allen? My AL700? Well, we were scouting some shit near the docks and some stuff was called in, but we didn’t find anything. But then Allen found some traces of thirium, already evaporated of course. He did his testing stuff,” his voice lowered then, more in a mix of disbelief and amusement to himself. “Why the fuck did Cyberlife put in their tongues?!” Then a brief silence, Connor could almost see him shaking his head. “Whatever, it matched with your bot!”

“ _What!_ ”

"Ye, same reaction. I was like thinking you had lost it there and it was the disturbance, but nah! Allen found a whole trace and it brought us to this container. Broke it open of course, filled to the brim with red ice! So much! And the good stuff! Don’t you have a case going on with that? But ye, I found some trace and we think the bot’s nearby, gonna start a raid soon, if we get more in the next few hours!”

Connor’s brain needed a few precious seconds, to get all that in. _They had found some evidence of Gavin_! There was a trace of him! _Holy shit!_ His heart was beating so hard, in excitement. But also a trace of thirium, which could mean the worst. He shook his head that was not important right now, he had to find Gavin!

“You still there Con?”

With new energy he didn't think his body had, he stood up from the sofa, moving around his living room trying to find his stuff. 

“Yes, yes I am. Now tell me where I have to be! There is no time to lose!”

“Woah okay, Rich told me you were deep, but damn Connor, chill down. Amanda put you off the case, remember?”

Anger boiled up in him, as he put on his gun holster around his hip. “I don't fucking care Aiden! Gavin is my partner! I'm gonna find him, with or without her blessing!” With a snap it was on his body. 

“He thought so. You would never listen to her. But still I already sent Rich on your way, he will bring you. Because if half is true what he told me, you are in no condition to drive! And you need to be in one piece, if you wanna find your bot!” 

“I don’t need-”

But it was already too late, Aiden had hung up on him and his doorbell was ringing. Looking like death warmed over, he opened the door. And there indeed was Richard, looking at him a little sheepishly. Their eyes met and Connor remembered what he had said to his little brother at the DPD. His stomach dropped in guilt.

“Aiden has informed you what's going on?”

Connor fiddled nervously with the keys in his hand he had just picked up before the bell rang. “Yes.”

“Good, then get your stuff. I’m driving.” Connor nodded, and Richard turned away, making it back to his car. 

His older brother grabbed the last of his stuff and quickly followed, making his way to the front seat. In the car, it was silent and only the starting of the motor broke it, as Richard pulled out of the curb. It stayed silent between them, the city moving past them, with it’s bright lights.

“I’m sorry, Richard. For what I said,” Connor said, quietly, his voice small. He knew he had fucked up.

Richard kept on driving and Connor shut his mouth. They made it to the main street, not long till they would make it to the docks.

“It’s not okay. But let’s discuss this after we have found your android, okay?” Richard now broke the silence

Connor nodded quickly, that was more than he expected. He hoped everything would go well. The dock came up in their view. 

  
  



	9. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GV finally comes to his breaking point, but at what cost?
> 
> And here is again the art! https://blue-skyandstars.tumblr.com/post/627947580923478016/art-piece-1-for-the-android-whump-reverse-big

GV never in its life before had felt fear. Not when the gun had been put on his forehead by a suspect, not when it had been tested again and again by the Cyberlife scientists, not when it had bled out once, missing an arm from a dog attack. But now it knew fear. 

They had come back, now with no intention of getting any information out of it. No, they just came to have some *fun*, as they called it. It was no fun at all. They threw again at his head that nobody was coming, that it was useless and replaceable. Calling him all sorts of names and useless in so many different ways. That had hurt. 

Then again they had turned to violence, this time a crowbar in their hands. Emerick held it, ‘having the honors’, and they had hit and hit and hit. Trying to demolish it more, making its body give out under it, wanting to see it break. With every hit, always in the same place, it slowly had. The skin giving away to its chassis and then that slowly giving away. The hits at first left dents, and then deeper marks, blue blood pumping out of it. Its reserve was down to 34%. 

The thirium that had already bled from it long since evaporated, not suitable for the human eye. But GV could see it, could see all of it on its body. 

Every hit hard hit harder, every so often accompanied with words of abuse. Making its chassis give out and slowly the red wall around it too, new words coming up on it. It had hurt, hurt,  _ hurt _ . The holes getting deeper, more cracking, like the cracking it heard from its chassis. 

Then they had lost interest in that, or just Emerick, the men next to him just making side comments. The man, its kidnapper, then had stepped closer, being in its face. 

“You could have had it all so easy, but you didn't bot. Look what brought it to you! Nothing! And you know why! Because you are nothing!” had been spit in his face, spit hitting its skin. It felt disgusted by it. 

Emerick had grabbed its upper body, pulling at its Cyberlife issued uniform, and with just one pull and teared it apart. The scarps of fabric falling to the ground or hanging uselessly from its form. The material was more durable than this, but it had already taken a lot of tearing with every attack that was taken against it. 

“You are obsolete, tincan! Nobody cares! Nobody would ever care! You are useless!” Emerick has continued to scream.

GV had tried to think differently. It was not obsolete. It was the assistant of Lieutenant Anderson, a high ranking officer in the DPD. It has helped the human a lot at his job! But before it could think more how it **wasn’t** useless or obsolete, Emerick had done something that crashed its systems down. 

Its torso was already missing a good part of skin, showing its chassis that was bent and beaten. But no, Emerick got further and wanted to hurt it more. He got his hands on its chest and started to pull at the loose wiring there, pulling and pulling, snapping it. GV felt it everywhere, its lips forming to a silent scream. They just laughed, and pulled, pulling, pulling.

Until even that became too boring for them, and Emerick’s eyes focused on a different part of his body. Everything was scrambled in its HUD, everything too much, too red, too cracked, too overflown. Its system couldn’t keep up with it. 

_ [*Stress Level: 79%*] _

Emerick had given it no pause, no chance to recover when he pulled, pulled and pressed and then got the mechanism working. Pulling out slowly its thirum pump. It got rigid, before everything snapped on the compartment, now half out of it. Its body overheated, trying to scramble away, to get closer to the compartment, trying to do anything. Just laughter around it seeing it fail, more pulling until the pump was nearly all the way out. It could feel its system overheating. 

_ [*Biocomponent 8456w - thirium regulator overheating*] _

Everything had happened at once then, it had snapped, it had _felt fear_. Cold, harsh fear going up its abused back, like an impulse through all its wires. It had cried out in it, but no sound leaving its lips, his vocal module still broken. Then it had been pushed harshly back inside, making it take a breath in, it didn’t need to. Everything had snapped around it. 

_ [*Stress level: 89%*] _

The wall breaking into shards around it. It had _felt_ , truly **felt**. Relief of not being dead, fear of what to come, anger from what has happened to it, happiness to feel such freedom. All at once. Its stress levels had skyrocketed up, making its LED swirl faster and faster in its angry red. 

_ It had been.  It was something! _

**He was alive.**

He was taken from his thoughts a second later again, when Emerick pulled his pump out again, before shoving it in again, as he gaped like a fish out of water. 

“Feels good, tincan? You getting off on this? Disgusting! Finally a reaction and its to that?! Your system must be busted! You are truly useless!”

He registered the words, but didn’t truly hear them. Panic rang so high in his body.

**He didn't want to die.**

The human kept going, kept talking, while GV - no Gavin- tried to do anything, *anything* to stop it. But he couldn't- he was at the human’s mercy. Just being alive, woken up, and already back on the brink of death.

_He wanted to live!_

His totrure was interrupted when some kind of alarm was set off. Emerick stopped in his motion of pulling the pump out again. He looked with wide eyes at the closed door, the sound not stopping. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Then he looked at his men and back to Gavin. 

He grinned at him, with all his teeth. Gavin wished he could punch them out of his ugly mouth. “Seems we have to say goodbye, tincan. Don’t think it's worth anything, but now is a good time as ever. You have been useless to us, a total waste of space and time. Just like all you buckets of bolts are.” 

Gavin didn’t like to hear that but it was already too late, Emerick pulled one more time and pulled, until his pump was out of his body. He threw it in the empty room, it clattered around the floor. “Die or whatever you tin cans do.”

With that he turned and left the room, his men hot on his heels, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Gavin behind, with only a timer in the corner of his HUD, telling him that there were three minutes left before total shut down. 

**He didn’t want to die.**

Uselessly he flailed around, trying to do anything, always keeping an eye on the pump laying away on the floor, while he was still hanging from the ceiling, *dying*. He fought, tried to find any way to get out, but his system was useless, more concerned with the shutdown.

**He would die.**

_ [Help] _

_ [Somebody help me] _

[HELP ME]

It hit him hard, like a physical blow to his face. He would die, here alone in the room. _He would die._ His thoughts jumped to his handler, to the words his torturers had spoken. Did the human really not care? He had been always so friendly, beside the beginning, which Gavin got now. He had treated him like a partner, like a human, not just like an android. Did he really get a new model already? Maybe even someone better? Had he been so easily forgotten?

He didn’t want to believe that, but nobody had come for him. Nobody had tried finding him. There was nobody for him, while he died alone in an empty room. 

_ [*Time remaining till shut down: 02:30:65*] _

The numbers were getting lower and lower and he still struggled around, his body slowly giving out, strength leaving him. Then he heard footsteps, someone was in haste and coming closer, he didn’t care. _He didn’t want to die._

The door opened, he looked up, what else was there to do. 

_ [*Time remaining till shutdown: 02:00:04*] _

It was a human, tall, maybe male, he couldn’t say, but not Emerick. Had someone come back to see him die, in a stint of sick pleasure. To see him give out and slump to death, like a puppet without strings?

“Gavin!” came the choked out call for his name, the voice sounded rough. 

_ [*Stress Level: 91%*] _

His eyes snapped back at it, when had he closed them? Then more fast steps, running, the figure came closer. He could see, with his one eye. It was his handler. _It was the Lieutenant._ **It was Connor**. 

_ They had been wrong. _

The human stared at him in wide shock. “Oh god, what have they done to you. Shit, shit, shit! I will get you down, wait! We will get you out! To safety!” 

Connor looked around, Gavin wished he could talk, tell him what he needed! Instead he saw the Lieutenant, fumbling for his gun, raising it up in his hand, he felt fear for a second, until he was reminded who was standing in front of him. The human shot, three times in quick succession. The chain swung and then it broke. Gavin was thrashing.

_ [*Time remaining till total shutdown: 01:21:59*] _

He was caught in the human's arms, who couldn’t hold him long in the momentum, stumbling back and then setting him down, sitting down with him. Holding him in his arms.

“Shit, fuck, shit! Gavin, what have they done to you! Are you okay?! Of course you’re not okay! We will get you out! And fixed! As good as new! I swear! Motherfucker!” The human kept babbling in his panic. 

And Gavin? The android felt oddly at peace in the arms of the human. Its timer was going down, and he knew Connor wouldn’t make it in time to get its pump. He was too much in panic, he couldn't really talk, he didn’t see what Gavin was missing. Still he felt okay with it, now. He would die, but he wouldn’t die alone. Connor was here

His _handler_ , his _partner_ , his _friend_ , his _**human**_ had come. Had come for him they had been wrong, all of them had been wrong. 

_ [*Time remaining till shutdown: 00:20:42*] _

Gavin grabbed the trembling arm of his human, making him look at him. He liked the brown of his eyes, it was a deep color. He liked how they were looking worryingly at him. 

The android moved his lips, trying to speak, forcing his system to do anything, to give him this at least, before it was too late.

“You came…. you came for me,” left his mouth, full of static. 

_ [*Time remaining till shutdown: 00:03:01*] _

He had said it, he felt at peace, it felt important. Connor answered something, he didn’t hear, just closing his eyes, looking at the red numbers, racing to zero. He was alive, now he was dying, but he was not alone. 

The countdown went to zero and everything was black and nothing. 

  
  



	10. At what cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor found Gavin, but at what cost? 
> 
> Also now more art! A new beautiful piece of Blue! https://blue-skyandstars.tumblr.com/post/627947447613784064/art-piece-2-for-the-android-whump-reverse-big

The raid had been set up pretty fast, Connor concluded that Aiden had done anything that needed to be done before he had called him. Knowing he would fret over everything otherwise. So he and Richard just had to put on their Kevlars and get in line of command with the others. Aiden had been clear that they would be in the back. The SWAT took over the ambush, while they were just here to get Gavin. 

Connor wanted to protest, he wanted to hurt those bastards and he wanted to find Gavin. But he knew logically this was better, and he had to think logically to find Gavin. Otherwise, he could lose the android forever and that he just couldn’t take. 

Aiden was giving his last instructions, sending his brothers, and especially him a warning look. Connor looked back with grim anger in his eyes. Then it started and they moved fast. 

The underground shipyard, old and left behind by its owner when newer technology came, was a full blown drug den. Tons of red ice, thirium, and other needed chemicals were laying around. They could smell red ice in the making, people moving around everywhere. Connor recognized the symbols on the bags that stored the red drug, and yes this was his fucking case, all around the bastard Emerick!

He could pummel himself, why hadn’t he thought of that! Of course they had a best interest at the info the DPD had on them! And Gavin had those! Kidnapping him was logical.

With the surprise they had one of the dealers and producers, only a few shots were fired to get people down and onto the ground. Then an alarm system blared off and hell broke loose. Somebody from the other side threw a smoke bomb at them. Connor lost his team for a second, before being grabbed by the AL of his brother, who looked at him sternly. He always had a resting bitch face, something Aiden called _adorable_ , whatever.

“Captain Anderson instructed me to bring you to the GV400. I have its heat signature, follow me Lieutenant. And stay behind me.” Even his voice sounded overly stern. 

But Connor nodded and followed the android as they made their way through the shipyard, remaining on alert. He hoped the others were okay when he heard more shots being fired and screams in the distance. They got around another corner and Allen put a hand up to get him to stop. 

They pressed themselves against the wall, steps coming closer. Carefully under the watchful eyes of the AL unit, Connor saw three men coming their way, guns in their hands, ready to fire. It was Emerick, and he briefly hadan impulse to move and get the guy, but that wasn’t what he was here for. 

The men took a different route, going through the main area to the sounds of shooting, while they were standing at a side hallway. Connor watched them pass and he felt his blood boiling at once. At Emerick's hands were traces of thirium, the liquid still in its bright blue color. 

Was that Gavin’s? He swore to god, he would rip each limb of the bastard if he had hurt his Ga-

His thinking and any step he wanted to take were interrupted, because a hand against his Kevlar was holding him back. The AL, why the fuck was it even taller then him, looked down at him disapprovingly, shaking its head. Connor tried to pull away, but Allen’s grip was strong and then Emerick was gone.

He opened his mouth to complain, but the android just put a finger over his lips, giving him the sign to be silent and then started moving again. Sneaking around the now empty corridors. As they got deeper and deeper the gun fire became more distant.

Allen stopped him at a crossing, pointing down to a staircase. “I can read the signature down there. No one else, you can go alone. I will take care of the control room.” He nodded in the opposite direction form where they were coming.

So Aiden had thought ahead, smart as ever. Connor nodded, the android could finish his mission and he could finish his. Quickly he made his way down the dirty stairs and came to an even deeper basement, it seemed to be the last level of the shipyard. 

Fuck Allen hadn’t told him which door, and he didn’t have the time for this! At least there were only five of them, so he moved to the first. It opened but was just junk inside. The second was empty, the third full of empty shelves and Connor was losing his patience. Had the AL lied to him?

The fourth door was far heavier than the others, made of a rusted metal. Connor looked inside and yes, there was a figure hanging from the ceiling, wiggling around. clearly hysterically. His eyes focused on the red flicker at the forehead of the person.

Was that….. He stepped closer and yes, this- this was **Gavin**! _His partner_! _His assistant_! _**His android**._

“Gavin!” he called out ,choked, the cold and dry air down here attacking his lungs. 

He stepped closer and saw him clearly. Gavin looked horrible. His body bleeding, one eye missing, holes and dents in his chassis, the skin gone, cables and wires hanging out, his one knee hung uselessly around, like it was broken. Gavin didn’t look like himself, he looked like a grotesque ,tortured puppet. Connor’s heartbeat stopped for a second in shock. Gavin was still failing around, now he noticed his shirt missing, the fabric torn to pieces and hanging off him.

His brain started to work again and then just made him babble in the panic that came up with him. “Oh god, what have they done to you. Shit, shit, shit! I will get you down, wait! We will get you out! To safety!” He had to help somehow.

Connor looked around in panic, searching for anything to get him up to the ceiling to get Gavin down, but nothing was in the room and he didn’t want to go back! So his brain offered him the next best solution and he fumbled for his gun. He had a good shot. 

After a moment of panicked fumbling, he got it out, looking up at Gavin, who was now less struggling, still swinging a little, but he had a good line of sight. He shot three times in quick succession, hitting the chain point blank and finally broke it. He rushed forwards to catch Gavin as he was falling, he didn’t want to add anything to his injury.

The momentum of the fall made him stumble a little, but he got a sure stand a second later and let them both down to the ground, being gentle with Gavin, who had his eyes closed. He looked so at peace. 

Settling on the ground, he tried to assess the damage, horror rising up in him again, at everything that had been done to Gavin. 

He started to babble again, not knowing what to do. “Shit, fuck, shit! Gavin, what have they done to you! Are you okay?! Of course you are not okay! We will get you out! And fixed! As good as new! I swear! Motherfucker!” 

He had his Gavin back but for what price... and could they save him. What if not! He needed back up to get him out! He needed a technician. He fumbled for the intercom in his ear, but a hand on his trembling arm stopped him.

Connor looked down at Gavin, the android watching him intently. Then he opened his mouth, which had before moved but no sound had come out. A sound of static followed before Connor could make out words.

“You came…. you came for me,” was whispered to him, between all the static. 

He squeezed Gavin closer to him. “Of course I’d come. I will always come for you,Gavin! I would never leave you!”

The android looked at him, blinked one more time, before closing his eyes. Light fell from the door when he bent over to see what was going on. Giving Gavin a halo around his head for a few seconds. He looked like a martyr angel, somebody who had died for his cause. 

Connor looked at the picture for a few precious seconds in awe, before he noticed that something was very wrong with Gavin. His LED was grey, no color displaying at all. The android was leaning cold against his body, no movement nor twitch nor sound of slow rumbling machinery could be hurt.

“No”, Connor whispered under his breath. “No, no , no, no , no. _GAVIN!_ ” He screamed in fear, grabbing the man, shaking him, trying to wake him up. 

This couldn't be.He had just found him! Just saved him! Just got him back! Gavin couldn’t be dead! Connor turned him around, trying to find the reason, a switch, something to heal, anything, to get Gavin back online. And then he saw it.

Gavin’s thirium pump was missing. Just an empty hole in his lower body. He looked around frantically until he saw him. It had rolled into one of the corners of the room, directly behind the door, It was also broken in t _wo pieces_.   
  
Horror took over his body, panic in every cell. He had been too late from the start. He had been too late! Tears welled up in his eyes and he pressed himself closer to Gavin, not knowing what to do.

_Too late, too late_ , became a constant chant in his head. 

He started to weep, his tears pearling on GV’s blank chassis as he rocked them together. 

“No, no, no, no,” falling from his lips besides wails of the android’s name. 

He felt so lost. So lost and alone in this dirty cold room. His clothes got dirty with thirium, while he grieved for his partner. He felt so empty and so cold.

“Connor?” A voice was calling him. 

He ignored it, tears kept coming and coming. Steps came closer, and then somebody was muttering in shock and the next thing he knew that somebody was trying to pull him away from Gavin. He didn’t let go. No matter how hard they tried.

“Connor! You have to let go! You can’t keep it like that! It needs help! You need help!”

He didn't budget under the demanding hands, he had to hold Gavin. He had to hold onto him.

“Im calling Aiden, we need to get you out of here!”

And with that the hands finally left, leaving him alone with Gavin and his grief, tears still spilling onto the chassis, mixing with blue thirium.

______________________________________________________________________

Connor was moving nervously up and down the corridor. They had made it back, Allen and ended up carrying him and Gavin, because he wouldn’t let go. Only at the DPD did they manage to tear them from each other, he tried to do anything to fight them. He had clawed Aiden pretty badly. 

Richard had then forced him under the showers of the SWAT locker room, waking him up from his stupor and making him clean up himself. He had left him some time alone, to fetch some clothes from the small stash the DPD had. Mostly merchandise they didn’t use anymore or lost and found items. Connor had cried under the shower, until Richard had knocked to make himself known. 

Now clean and in fresh, if a little stale smelling, clothes, he was walking up and down the corridor, directly in front of the DPD’s android repair station. It was far more cost effective to do repairs in house then bring the androids back to Cyberlife. Gavin was inside with the technicians, who had swarmed him as soon as he had been given to them. 

Richard had pulled him out the room to let them work and then went to get him some coffee and food. Something his body was demanding, but he was too high strung for it. Anything could be happening to Gavin behind the closed doors. What if they were hurting him more? Putting him on a mechanical rig, couldn't be comfortable. Could his damaged system even take that? What if he woke up in panic! Him being not there! What if Gavin thought he had left him! What-

“Here, drink.” A cup of warm coffee pushed into his hands. 

He took it, but didn’t drink immediately. Ignoring his favourite chocolate bar on Richard's other hand. He kept on walking, now slowly sipping the brown liquid under the watchful eyes of his brother.

Five minutes ticked by, fifetten, then half an hour and finally an hour. Connor kept moving, emptying the coffee and even munching a little on the chocolate bar. Richard leaned against the opposite wall of the shop, watching and waiting.

Then finally the door opened and a young woman stepped outside. “Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Anderson,” she asked with a quiet voice.

Connor was in front of her instantly, while Richard came slowly up to her, standing behind him. She flinched when he just showed up in front of her face. 

“What is the news, Mrs….” Richard asked, while Connor just stared.

“Mrs. Bloomington.” She took a step away from him, trying to get some distance between them. “And not good ones. We can’t repair the GV400. He had taken too much damage, external and internal, its voice module is broken, its chassis and ports at some point beyond repair and with the broken thirium pump and a total shut down, we can’t bring it back online.”

The world stopped for Connor. Gavin was gone. They couldn't bring him back. He was gone, gone, gone.

Her tone went up as she continued. “But good news is that we have access to its memory files. So we can extract the information and maybe put the memory matrix in a different model, to save cost and make the experience of a newer model far smoother.”

That _wouldn’t_ be Gavin, that _wouldn’t be him_. That wouldn’t be what he had wanted. Richard mhm’d behind him and started to ask questions about the transfer method, happy with the outcome it seemed. He hated it, he hated it so much, they were talking about Gavin like he was just a piece of metal, a tool something to be used. 

“I want his body”, his voice was cold as ice and he pierced the technician with his eyes, making her flinch anew.

“W-what?”

“I want his body.”

“Lieutenant, that is not possible, we need it to extract-”

“I want his body!” he said louder ,screaming it over the whole hallway. She took a step back, fear in her eyes. He didn’t care.

“Connor-” Richard tried to pull him back, his tone soothing.

He shook him off and sent an angry look in his way. “No, I want his body. If you can’t fix him, I will find someone who can!”

“Th-that is impossible, Lieutenant! The GV400 is beyond repair! We just can be thankful that its fire walls hold up and we can distract the vulnerable info! A better and new-”

“I don’t care! I want his body! You will not do anything to him, beside what I tell you. I am his handler, not you!” he screamed into her face and she whimpered.

Richard tried to grab him again, now more forcefully, but he shook him off once more. He shoved the technician aside and quickly opened the door to the tech room. Inside he could see three other people, two men and one woman, mingling around, working, while Gavin was on a rig, hanging in the air. 

It made him want to barf, seeing him so similar to how he had hung in the cell. He stepped inside, the technicians turning to him.

“Lieut-” the closest to his right answered.

He ignored him, just moving to Gavin. “Get him down!” he barked at them. No one moved, just watching him in shock. “Now!” They scrambled to move. 

The two men ran to the machinery beside it, pressing some buttons, and Gavin was slowly lowered to the ground, to a standing position. His knee was still busted so the only thing keeping him up was the rig.

“Connor, for fucks sake, sto-” his brother and the technician had followed him

“Shut the fuck up, Richard!” 

He moved forward and with the most gentle hands got Gavin off the rig. Then hoisting him up into his arms, like a sleeping princess, his head pillowed against his shoulder.

Richard tried a new: “Connor, you can’-”

“Watch me!” he growled at his brother, before moving past him, getting Gavin out of the blasted room. 

He would save this android, his android, if it was the last thing he did.

  
  



	11. Asking for a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to the only place he know that can save Gavin. He has to call in an old favor, which is worth it. Still can Chloe truly help?

The android didn’t even have the opportunity to greet the Lieutenant, when it opened the door. Connor was already shoving his way inside, ignoring the other completely. Gavin in his arms, both a little wet from the drizzle outside, a storm was coming.

“Lieutenant Anderson, what for a plea-”

“Shut it. Where is she?” He looked around searching in the opulent entrance hall, with its posh art pieces and modern lines. She always wanted to impress people at the first meeting 

“Mrs. Kamski doesn’t have you set up for any visit. So if you give me a second, I can ask if she has time for yo-”

But Connor wasn’t listening anymore, if he ever had. He went through the door he knew would bring him deeper into the mansion and not to more presenting rooms. 

“ _ Chloe _ !” He hollered through the halls of the labyrinth of a mansion. All in the same light grey color and with more artworks, it was a wonder it didn’t look tacky. 

He could hear the EL - Elijah - the first model Chloe had ever created, even if he was never sure if he was talking to the true original or one of the two other newer models. Trying to talk to him, to slow him down, insisting that he waited for him to fetch Chloe. 

He kept going, hollering for his cousin and then heard her, or more like some sounds coming from the end of the hallway. He moved faster, rocking Gavin slightly in his arms, he looked like he was peacefully sleeping, when you could ignore all the damage done to him. Connor had laid his coat over him, too sacred to put any clothes on him, with the wounds. 

The human stepped to the door that he heard sounds from and without any ceremony kicked it open. And there she was, in a room that looked like a library but he knew was not, she had a far bigger one deeper into the mansion. The blond woman was sitting on an expensive looking sofa, her head cushioned on one of her EL models. A glass of red wine in one hand and a book in the other. The third and last EL-model was sitting at her feet, massaging them gently. 

“ _Chloe!_ ”

She looked up, seeing him and her eyes lit up. 

“Connor! What for a delightful surprise! What are you doing here cousin! Not that it is not a nice surprise and all! But you know how much I prefer you call first. I could have had dinner ready for us!” While she talked she had made her way up from the sofa, the androids at her side, taking the glass and book out of her hands.

“I need you to fix him!” He thrusted Gavin at her, desperation in his tone.

It was the first time she had her eyes on the other ‘guest’ her cousin had brought over. She took a step back at the picture she saw. And then a step closer once her curiosity was quipped. 

“Oh my, oh my. What have you brought here, cousin?” She gently pulled up the jacket that was just thrown over the android’s torso, critical eyes analyzing the damage. “Did you pick it up from a junkyard or something? This is some intense damage.”

“No,” he growled at her, the anger he had felt for so many days now, bubbling up again. “He is my partner at the DPD. I need you to fix him.”

Chloe looked up to him, looking him up and down in his frantic state and the bags under his eyes. 

“Connor…I’m not sure if I can fix this. This is some intense damage. Look even its thririum pump is missing.”

“I have it with me!” He exclaimed hurriedly.

Her eyes started to fill with pity. “I’m still not sure I can. I’m so-”

He quickly interrupted her. “I call in my favour then!”

The blond genius took a step back, her cousin, Connor Anderson had _never even mentioned the favor_ she had promised him seventeen years back to this day. She had thought he would never crash it in. She took a look at him again, closer this time, and seeing his true desperation and worry in his eyes, next to some pent up anger, she thought that maybe she could indeed do something. 

“...Fine. I promise you nothing, Elijah will show you the way to the lab while I prep and make some calls.” She nodded at the EL, which had followed Connor from the door. 

Connor swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t know what was worse, seeing Gavin hanging bloody and beaten from the ceiling in the shipyard, seeing him hang from a rig in the technician’s office or seeing him on this kinda structure, cables docked all over his body and Chloe being elbow deep into his open chest. His leg with the destroyed knee and the arm where a huge hole had been were off his body, resting on an extra table. 

Connor had insisted to be here, not wanting to let Gavin go. So Chloe had banned him to the end of the room, while she was working on him, the three EL-Models moving around her, offering her tools or working on nearby monitors. Like always Chloe was talking to herself, while she worked, a habit that Connor had seen since their childhood, which was spent together more or less. Her family was always moving her to the next competition or next school she would attend. 

He was gnawing at his nails, his own nervous tick when stress got to him, which didn’t happen often, but this surely was such a situation. He trusted Chloe and her word, and if she wasn’t sure she could fix Gavin no one could. After all she was the mother of all androids. The thought of truly losing Gavin, his last chance not working out, made his stomach drop. 

With a quiet crunch, he bit of the nail he had been gwaning on, spitting it out and licking up the blood that queued up from his nail bed. He didn’t know how long he had been waiting here nervously. Slowly the nails he had left to gnaw on were running out and his phone had been vibrating non stop with messages and calls. He supposed that it was his family and maybe the Captain to chew him out, as he had been part of the raid. Nor Richard or Aiden could hide that, after they had him brought crying and clinging to Gaven to the DPD. 

“ _Shit!_ ”

His eyes shot up, when he heard Chloe cursed loudly enough for him to hear. She was moving around frantically, her hands coming out soaked blue from Gavin’s chest. 

"Elijah! Get a smoldering iron ready, I need to close the gap, before I can work on the inner tube! Hurry! The neurologic spin system is getting flooded with thirium!” The android next to her nodded and moved, while the other offered her a towel.

Connor was from his place at the wall instantly. “What’s going on Chloe! What’s broken! What have you done?”

Chloe turned around to him. “Shit, Connor! The thing is hurt okay! Now move ba-”

“Mrs. Kamski, the software had entered its default setting timer. The firewalls are activated.” The Elijah sitting at the monitor said in an even voice, like talking about the weather. 

“Fucking shit! What! Send in the K1-Blockers to stop it! And then stabilize the software!”

“Chloe!”

“Here Mrs. Kamski the smoldering iron, you asked for.”

She whipped around to the other android, but Connor stopped her with a hand on her arm, he needed answers! He couldn’t just stand here and do nothing!

“Chloe! What is-”

Trying to resume her work, her head snapped back at him. 

“Something as you can see! And I have to fix it, but you are not helping. Elijah! Please escort Connor out of the room.”

“You can’t do that! I have t-”

“I can and I will! _Elijah!_ ” 

And so Connor had no real chance to fight back the androids' grip that had come up next to him, while Chloe grabbed the tool still offered to her and went to work. He wiggled and pushed but there was no way to get out of the hold. He was still too weak himself from everything and Elijah was holding it so hard that it hurt. He cursed up a storm at the android, but he was ignored, while being pushed out of the room and into an empty sitting room. 

When he was let go, he immediately went back, anger in every fiber of his body. How Chloe dared to do that! He raised his hand towards the android, but could only see Gavin’s busted up face. So he turned, tears in his eyes as anger overwhelmed him, choked him even.

He kicked at the nearest object he could find, knowing that if he truly damaged everything, he would possibly leave here with more than just his bind to Gavin shattered. So, the chair was the next best option. Chairs were easily replaceable. He nearly broke the leg off the one chair, when Elijah spoke up again. 

“I have informed your brother’s of your whereabouts already Lieutenant. They will be here in five minutes, please try to calm yourself down till then.” Again this fucking even and pleasing voice! And he didn’t need his brothers! He needed Gavin!

Connor let out a cry of anger and tried to hit something else, aiming for the perfect white wall. Everything was so damn perfect here. Elijah quickly grabbed his wrists and held them in an iron grop, making him look at him, keeping him from damaging anything else or himself. His knuckles felt raw. 

“Please, try to calm down, Lieutenant Anderson.”

He spit in his face, snarling trying to kick it now, not wanting to be touched or held. It just blinked at him. His attacks were only interrupted when the door opened behind them.

“Connor!” His brothers were here, standing in the doorway, watching the scene play out in front of them with big eyes.

“Oh feisty, Con!”

“Aiden!” Richard chastised him and then stepped closer into the room.

“EL600, we will take it from here, thank you.” Richard always magically seemed to know which different kind of Elijah he was talking to. He was the only one besides Chloe.

The android turned to him and looked at him for a long second, then nodded and let go of Connor, stepping back.

“I will inform Mrs. Kamski of your coming. Please, like you were informed, bring the Lieutenant out of the mansion premises. He is not welcome here, for now. You can show yourself out too. Mrs. Kamski is busy at the moment.” And with this the android nodded once more before leaving the room.

Aiden came now closer. “What did you do to piss Chloe off, Connor? Like what the fuck, that’s my field of work not yours.”

“Gavin! She is fixing him and something went wrong and she wouldn’t tell me! An-”

“Stop, Connor. You are hyperventilating.” Richard had put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, and looked at him concerned.

And indeed his heartbeat was too fast and his breath was choked. 

“Come, breath in with your nose. Yes, like that. Hold. Count to three and then breath out, slowly.” He was constructed and performed more than one round under his brothers’ watchful eyes. 

Slowly he and his breathing calmed down and he didn’t feel like his heart was beating out of his chest. Richard grabbed his arm now and started to pull.

“Good. I’m bringing you home now. Aiden you will drive.” His twin nodded and followed them.

Connor tried to stop them. “What no! I can’t Richard! Gavin needs me! Chloe is stil-”

His younger but taller brother turned to him, towering over him and looking at him with cool blue eyes. “Connor you can do nothing to help her or the GV. You have to let her do her work! She is trying to fix it and with you being there won't make it faster! You are exhausted and haven’t eaten or drink anything substantial since how fucking long! You need rest! Let her do her work, you can’t do nothing to help!”

He swallowed dryly, he hated it. He hated it so much that Richard was making sense, his heart feeling heavy. He could really do nothing. He could just wait and hope Chloe could fix Gavin. 

Another hand was put on his left shoulder. “Richard is right, Connor. Let us bring you home. We will stop at Chicken Feed on the way, okay?”

The oldest of the all, just nodded dumbly. He felt empty and lost. The other two looked at each other, and then still holding him on his arms and the hand on his shoulder they made their way together out of the mansion, into the now full blown rain. 

  
  



	12. Hope dies last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end of this long story! The happy end will come like tagged! But also a little open, we can't have everything we always want!

It had been a week. A full blown fucking week. He was back at his desk, working through mountains and mountains of paperwork. Connor didn’t know how Richard had done it, but he made the Captain lift his suspension. Letting him back to work under the condition of an apology, that he turned up, cleaned up, and was set on desk duty for the next two weeks or so. 

Connor had taken it. It was better than to vegetate at home, worrying about Gavin and being filled with anxiety. Chloe had started to ignore his messages after the second day, and had threatened to block him on every medium. So he had stopped. His brothers had taken turns to visit him, to check up on him, until Richard had picked him up for work. He had explained the terms of his return to him and after a flimsy half-assed apology to the Captain, which she had taken with pinched eyes, he was back on his desk.

The paperwork he had gotten was all about the case of Emerick, who had ended with a bullet above his knee from Aiden and was now in custody. Connor had grinned openly about it. But still the mountain of paperwork didn't seem to get anywhere smaller, with how the Captain’s android brought him newer files each morning. 

He just took it with a grim face and a nod, drinking his coffee. It was better than to be home, being alone with his thoughts. 

Connor had fallen in the trance of filling out file after file, and saving them in the right folders to be sent to the right people to sign, that the tumult at the entrance of the DPD needed a second to catch up to him. 

He stopped what he was working on, just sending a file to Detective Collins for approval and turned to it. A crowd had already formed, people whisper-talking of what was going on. Well he was due for a coffee break, he could get his refill and look at what all the ruckus was about. 

Standing up he made his way over, one of his own novelty cups in hand. It fell out of his hand as soon as he saw who had come.

It was Chloe, having her best TV smile on, waving and talking to people, Elijah or one of them at her side, looking equally pleasant and approachable and then Gavin. _Gavin_

The android was standing on his own legs, himself being clothed in his normal police android attire, the GV400 imprinted and glittering blue on his chest. His face was repaired, a new eye in place and his LED was a calm blue, while he looked around, analyzing the scene himself. The only thing that only seemed to have changed about his attire was the thin blue scar over his nose, it was glowing softly.

Connor didn’t notice the cup shattering at his feet, Sumo’s face breaking into thousand small pieces. His dog would forgive him. People turned to him and new murmurs started to pick up. He ignored them, gaping for a second at the trio like a fish out of air. He ran over a second later, pushing people rudely aside and stopped only when he was in front of Gavin. 

“Gavin,” he whispered the android’s name, his arms came to the androids' arms, which were hanging strictly at his side. Holding them and squeezing, like wanting to make sure it was all real.

“Hello, to you too Connor. I see you found your android. All pretty fixed up don’t you think.” He was not looking at her or showing any sign of listening, but Chloe kept on talking.

“I couldn’t put it into a new body, its matrix was too damaged, so I just fixed the old one. But! It got some new parts! The right knee wasn’t savable. All in its model line of course! Don’t wanna fuck that up.” She giggled a little to herself. 

“Couldn’t patch up his face fully, sadly. It's a handsome model, but you know some people are into that kinda thing. It was either this slight scar or no eye. I’m sure you agree that the second one was more important. Still I am not really sure why it is glowing blue though. I didn’t do much to its software, beside some more fire walls, its top of the line after all.”

“Mrs. Kamski, how nice that you visit the DPD. What gives us this honor.” A cold voice stopped Chloe from everything else she wanted to say. 

Amanda stood behind her, her JF600 model at her heels and Richard next to her. He must have gotten her. 

“Oh! Captain Stern!” Chloe turned to her with an overly sweet smile, that was sharp at the edges. “Well you see, I’m just here to bring the GV400 back that Connor brought to me some time ago. Fixed it all up, free of charge!” 

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her, questionly. “Is that so. And wh-”

“Yes! It is very nice of me! But do tell Captain Stern what is with your other units? Would you allow me to take a look! After all the DPD’s androids should be in top form , for any task ahead!” Chloe was the only living being, who could interrupt Amanda Stern and get away with a sweet smile. Her own eyes not letting any protest through by the older woman.

They stared at each other for a few hot seconds, a meeting of two powerful beings. Before the Captain looked away, losing this round. “Of course, Mrs. Kamski. How nice of you to offer. We would gladly take you up to it.”

Chloe just smiled brighter at her, casting one last look at her oldest cousin, before following the other woman, who was making her way out of the crowd, Elijah at her back. The crowd responded with a glance of their captain, everybody making it fastly back to their tasks. 

Connor was still staring at the GV, holding him. The GV was staring back with emotionless eyes.

“Lieutenant Anderson.” 

Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, his voice just sounding like he remembered it. A grin pulled slowly onto Connor’s lips. 

“Gavin,” he answered full of warmth.

They still didn’t move for a few seconds, just Connor smiling and them both staring at each other. 

“I was informed by the office that the case of Emerick was concluded. And Captain Stern put you up for the paperwork. Would you like me to assist you with that?”

Connor’s heart fell a little as Gavin talked. He sounded like an android. Pleasant but empty. Why had he kept on this little spark of hope? He just should be happy that Gavin was back in one piece, that he wasn’t dead.

His hands fell from the other man's arms, after giving them a last squeez. “Yeah, yes sure. Yes, I would like you to help me.”

Gavin nodded and then cocked his head in a motion, to make Connor show him the way to his work. Connor gave him a last glance and then smiled a little. He was just happy that Gavin was back.

________________________________________________________________________

Maybe he wasn’t as happy as he thought that Gavin was just back and repaired. He had endured a few hours with his android around, before he had excused himself for a smoke break. Now he was alone on the DPD’s roof, leaning onto the wire fence that stopped him from falling off the building.

He couldn’t bear seeing Gavin that mechanic, all robotic like a good little android. Not that he hadn’t behaved like that before everything had happened. But after hearing him call so desperately for him in the room, static in his voice, with his last breath. He had hoped in the end, even while he was not sure that Gavin would even make it, something would have changed. That maybe Gavin had become a deviant. Not that he had wished it for being under such circumstances. 

But he had wished for _something_. For something to change. But at least this would always just be a wish.

“Lieutenant Anderson, your smoke break finished 5.37 minutes ago. Also I would like to remind you again about the negative impacts that smoking has.”

He didn’t notice the door open, so deep in his thoughts. Connor took a last puff of his cigarette, before crushing it against one of the fence pillars, pocketing the now nub and turned. He didn’t need a lecture about lottering from the android, either. Alone his behaviour was pushing a stake into his heart, little by little.

Connor leaned against the fence with his back and crossed arms and looked at his assistant. Who was standing there watching him, the door to the staircase closed, hands behind his back, standing in a parade rest like all idle androids would. None of them moved or said anything just watching the other. 

“Lieut-” Gavin started again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner Gavin.” It just came out of him, his stomach dropping. It stopped the other man in his talking instantly, watching again.

“I’m so sorry. I searched for you! I swear! But I found nothing... There were no cameras that showed anything! No one had seen you! And I found no other evidence. Everything was just a dead end!” Connor’s hands found their way to his hair, pulling at the strands angrily.

“Nothing came up! *Nothing!* I searched everywhere... And then I was too stupid to put one and one together, and come to the idea that it was part of the Emerick case! And then Aiden called and they had found your blood. I came and we found you, I found you, hanging from that stretched ceiling! You looked so dead!” He pulled more and more on his hair, until it was more than painful. Guilt and sorrow bubbling up in him. Gavin's last words repeating in his head. 

“I swear I wan-”

Gentle hands laid on his that were still pulling at his hair. Squeezing them to make him let go. He looked up at the owner of said hands. Looked directly into Gavin’s eyes. Something was different, deeper, but he could not name it. 

"I know and I’m thankful that you searched for me and found me Lieutenant.” Gavin confessed with a voice that was more than just pleasant, filled with some form of emotions.

Connor blinked at him a few times, confused with what was going on. What had Gavin just said. This was not what….

He didn’t know why he did it, but he snapped forward, his hands still held by Gavin and pressed his lips against the other man's lips, softly. Kissing him gently, with little pressure. The android’s LED turned a bright yellow immediately. 

Too soon Connor let go, staring at the other for a second, before it hit him. 

“Shit! Shit! Gavin, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! You can’t consent, like that! Shit! I’m so sorry! I-” 

One hand of the android let go off his, came up to his face and cradled it, stopped him from talking and panicking. He looked into the eyes of the android. They were sparkling with something, something deep and chaotic. Something that hadn’t been there before.

Gavin’s hand pulled him closer, his lips meeting the human’s again. Connor closed his wide eyes, after a second, falling into the gentle movement of his lips. In the end, he had  _ Gavin _ , and that’s all that mattered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope whoever read this had some fun with it! I enjoyed writing it, even if it sometimes gave me grey hair! Thank you for reading :D!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Orangebubble37, for more shenanigans around DBH!


End file.
